


Made of Ashes

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Made of Ashes [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, next gen babies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: After spending more than three years away from Orynth Rowan never expected his new neighbour to be someone he knew, let alone his ex-girlfriend. More unexpected is the secret she’s managed to keep from him all this time.Aelin fights to keep the world she’s built from what Rowan left behind and protect what’s most precious to her. But him living next door poses all kinds of problems
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Made of Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923133
Comments: 51
Kudos: 121





	1. Eyes So Green

It had been three years, three months and six days since Rowan Whitethorn had been in Orynth. He had stepped onto that plane those years ago not expecting to ever come back. But here he was, following the directives of his boss yet again.

He didn’t mind coming back, if he was being honest with himself. The majority of his friends lived here and he only ever got to see them if they ended up in Doranelle for whatever reason. When he had landed he headed to the rental car kiosk and was given the keys to the pick-up truck that had been pre-hired for him. Then Rowan had driven to the storage unit where his belongings had been sent to before he left. He had only carried essentials with him on the plane, knowing that it wouldn’t take him long to get from the airport to his new apartment. It blessedly had come furnished so he only needed to worry about his things, which he didn’t have much of – leaving room in the tray of the truck to spare.

The apartment complex was nice, nothing too fancy, but nice. His floor was about halfway up so he started the tedious job of unloading his things box by box. He hadn’t asked for help, didn’t see the point. It would take him a few trips but the boxes were easy enough for him to carry by himself.

Rowan held the box of kitchen paraphernalia on his hip while he checked his phone while waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. He’d only been back in Orynth for a few hours and his friends were already hounding him to go out. Especially Fenrys. The doors opened with a ping and he stepped out, eyes still on his screen as he flipped Fenrys off by emoji for calling him a cranky old bastard. A cranky, old and _unsociable_ bastard to be exact. That meant Rowan didn’t see the collision coming, he only felt it.

Looking down he saw that a someone had run into him. A someone with a golden head of curls and barely reached his knees. Rowan froze, not wanting to knock the child over. He only looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

“Sor– ah, shit.”

Rowan looked up and saw Aedion Ashryver standing a few metres away and his blood ran cold. He looked down at his legs again as the toddler disentangled themselves and then looked up.

Bright green eyes gazed up at him.

Rowan’s brain went into overdrive. He knew Lysandra had green eyes, but the shade of green was too dark to match the wide eyes of the little girl that took him in. Those were eyes he knew, he saw those eyes staring at him everyday in the mirror.

The toddler gave him a shy smile before she turned around running back to Aedion.

“Uncle Aeds!” She squealed. Well that answered that question.

Rowan didn’t know what to do with his body. He didn’t know what to think as Aedion picked up the little girl and held her tightly in his arms, his gaze hard. But before Rowan could even gather enough of his wits to ask a question, any question, a woman came around the corner. She was smiling, a boy of about five holding onto her hand. That boy Rowan knew, but he’d been little more than a baby last time that he’d seen him.

“Sorry, Rue had his socks on the wrong feet.” That smile faltered as she followed Aedion’s gaze to him. “Oh, shit.”

“Hey Lys, hey Aedion,” Rowan finally managed to say.

They didn’t return his greeting.

“Shit,” Rue mimicked.

“Don’t say that,” Lysandra said without looking at her son, she was still looking at Rowan like she couldn’t actually believe he was there.

“What are you doing here?” Aedion asked.

“Moving in,” Rowan said. He was starting to feel awkward standing in the hallway.

“Where?” Aedion demanded.

“Why do you need to know? You guys live here?” Rowan asked.

“What number?” Aedion said, his voice unyielding. He was ready for a fight, Rowan was waiting for him to throw the first punch.

“506.”

Lysandra was gone as soon as Rowan’s voice stopped, leaving Ruben to his father. Aedion kept ahold of the girl but held a hand out for his son. Aedion didn’t say anything as he followed after Lysandra. The girl in his arms peered at Rowan over Aedion’s shoulder, those green eyes piercing right through him until she disappeared around the corner.

~~~~~

Aelin had just sat down on the couch with her book when Lysandra burst through the door.

“What did you forget?” Aelin asked, looking around for keys and or a wallet.

“Aelin, you know how the apartment next door is being let?” Lysandra said warily.

“Yeah,” Aelin said, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Did you meet them?”

Lysandra swallowed and the small delay had Aelin feeling nervous. She was about to ask what was wrong when Ruben came running in, Aedion not too far behind, clutching his niece to him like his life depended on it and looking like he wanted to punch something. Hard.

“What is going on?” Aelin said, almost slamming her book down beside her. “You were going to the park and you weren’t gone even five minutes, then Lys comes in talking about the apartment next door. I don’t –“

“It’s Rowan,” Aedion said. “The person moving in next door is Rowan.”

“Oh,” Aelin said, not knowing if she wanted to cry or vomit. “Oh, shit.”


	2. Winless Fight

_Bright laughter drew Rowan’s attention away from the conversation with his friends. Truthfully he wasn’t particularly listening, he’d come here to drink until he was broody enough to go home. He hadn’t expected to be stunned into silence by the most radiant woman he had ever seen. She stood at a pool table, cue in her hand, waiting for her next turn. When it came and he was entranced by the fluidity of her movements, the graceful way the lines of her body flowed. She took her shot and a cheering laugh broke from her again.  
_

_Rowan didn’t know how long it was while he kept sneaking glances over at her, paying even less attention to what was being said at his own table than before. He stole another glance and felt his stomach drop and his cheeks heat only to find her already looking at him. Their gazes held for what felt like an eternity and then she winked. Rowan looked away quickly, looking down into his half empty glass so his friends couldn’t see the flush on his face rising from the embarrassment of getting caught._

_The next time Rowan looked up she was gone and he was beyond disappointed. He had been working his way out of his post work stupor so he could go and talk to her, but now she was gone. Rising from his seat Rowan said a gruff farewell to his friends and they waved him off, not noticing his quiet devastation._

_Waiting to get the bartender’s attention to pay his tab, Rowan was leaning on the bar when he sensed someone come up beside him, close enough that he was about to snap at them. What he didn’t expect to see were bright turquoise eyes looking up at him, accompanied by a feline smirk on the lips of the woman he hadn’t been able to stop staring at all night._

_“Mind if I buy you a drink?” She offered with a tilt of her head._

_“Only if I get to return the favour,” Rowan replied._

_That smile grew and the woman held out her hand. “Aelin Galathynius.”_

_Rowan took it in his own, giving it a single shake. “Rowan Whitethorn.”_

_Rowan remembered the first time he had seen Aelin Galathynius. She was like a flame, bright and dimming everything else around her, and he couldn’t wait to feel her burn._

~~~~~

It took them 10 minutes to convince both children that _shit_ wasn’t a word they should be saying. Ruben understood after about 8 and a half minutes but Aelin was fully expecting her daughter to pull the word out at some inappropriate time. It wasn’t the worst word for her to pick, and realistically wouldn’t be the last. 

“You didn’t think to try and pass her off as yours?” Aelin said to Aedion, trying and failing to hold back the bite from her words.

Aedion took pity on her and didn’t bite back. “That was my plan until she went and called me Uncle Aeds in front of him.”

This was not how she imagined Rowan finding out, out of all the thousands of ways she had thought about it, this most definitely was not on the list. She assumed one of the boys would one day get drunk and let it slip. That probably would have been better, then Aelin would have someone to direct her anger at rather than this cruel twist of fate. She let out a heavy sigh and watched as Elspeth wrapped one of her toys in an old baby swaddle and passed it to her cousin. Ruben respectfully took it from her, rocking it gently. He was so good with her and it was the cutest thing. 

“You’re sure he said 506?” Aelin said, turning her attention back to Aedion and Lysandra as the kids continued to play. “Because there are a lot of apartments here.”

“I’m sure,” Aedion said. He was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees looking like he was ready to spring up at any moment.

“What are the chances,” Lysandra said from where she leaned on the wall.

Aelin didn’t know what to say, she was pretty sure she was moments away from going into shock. She had planned to never see Rowan again, assuming that he wouldn’t be coming back to Orynth anytime soon and if he did she would be able to avoid him. She had relied on it. But now he was moving into the apartment next door. Next door to where she and her daughter ate, slept, played. Instead of being an ocean away he was only a few layers of paint, plaster, framing and gods knew what else between them.

What was she going to do?

“Aelin,” Lysandra said softly, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, “are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Aelin said too quickly. “I just…” 

She needed to know what was happening, she had so many questions, the biggest being why he was here. Had one of the boys actually let slip about Elspeth? Was he here to try and make some kind of connection? Even worse, did he think that he had some kind of right to her? This would drive Aelin insane if she didn’t know and she felt those _protect my offspring at all costs_ instincts kicking in.

“You’re right with her?” Aelin said, not bothering to wait for an answer as she stood. 

That was all the warning she gave before Aelin was headed for the front door of her apartment closing it behind her soundly as if it could keep everything and anything out of their sanctuary, the gold 505 numbering catching the glow of the afternoon sun through the window. It was only a few steps before the numbers 506 were in front of her instead and she was knocking on her new neighbours door.

~~~~~

Someone was pounding on his front door, practically shaking the thing on its hinges. Rowan had a fair idea of who waited behind that door, and despite being tired and confused and not particularly feeling like a fight he walked towards the sound. At this point he didn’t really have a choice. And he had questions.

The knocking stopped abruptly as he swung the door open. It was not who he expected to see, but then again Aelin had never sent Aedion to fight her fights. He didn’t get a chance to take her in before she pushed past him right into the middle of his apartment. Practically in a daze Rowan followed.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded.

“Nice to see you, too,” Rowan said, an idiotic choice of words when he claimed he wasn’t looking for a fight.

“Cut the bullshit,” Aelin hissed at him.

Rowan took a moment to take her in, seeing her for the first time in over three years. She looked much the same, a little older of course, and tired – very tired. But she still looked like Aelin, especially as she looked ready to spit fire at him.

“I’m back here for work,” Rowan said, casually slipping his hands into his pockets.

Aelin’s eyes narrowed. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I suppose once again Maeve asked you to jump and you asked “how high, your majesty.””

Despite the turmoil roiling through him, Rowan felt his temper rise. “You wanted to know. Now, may I ask why you’ve barged your way in here.”

Aelin looked around the room, and the sparse but noticeable expensive furniture that had been provided for him. Maeve wasn’t one to skimp on luxury, she liked to display her wealth wherever she could. From the curl of disgust on Aelin’s lips she undoubtedly had noticed and remembered. Rowan thought it was hypocritical to say the least.

“How long will you be staying?” Aelin said as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. 

Rowan shrugged. “As long as I’m needed.” 

Aelin rolled her eyes so hard that Rowan was surprised she didn’t hurt herself. A loaded silence developed between them, causing Rowan’s thought to catch up with him. He saw those green looking up at him, the blond curls framing her face. 

“Just ask me.”

Rowan looked up. Aelin had stalked closer, a taunt dancing in her turquoise eyes. The words he wanted to say didn’t come, his mind scrambling for something else – _anything_ else.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Rowan silently berated himself, but kept his face neutral despite his cowardliness at avoiding the obvious.

Aelin let out a bitter laugh, knowing exactly what had happened. “Yes I have, actually. And he’s been great. Did you think I’d sit around pining these years?”

She didn’t say anything else before she shook her head and was moving for the door, leaving as much space between them as she could as she passed him. Her laugh was still echoing in Rowan’s ears, carrying a single word over and over. _Coward. Coward. Coward._ Aelin was almost at the door when he chased after her for a few steps. He needed to know, and he wasn’t sure when this opportunity would come up again and he needed to hear it from her.

“Aelin.” Her name felt foreign on his tongue, he hadn’t spoken it aloud in years. She stopped but didn’t look up at him, one hand on the door handle. Rowan stood straighter, bracing himself for what he was about to ask, the truth he was afraid to hear. “Is that my daughter?”

Aelin’s body shuddered as she took in a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling. “In a biological sense, yes.” It was then she looked up at him, her face hard, her voice harder. “Other than that, not at all.”

The door slammed behind her but Rowan was frozen in place, just watching where she had been standing as she said the words that changed his entire world.


	3. Lingering Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... well.....

_Rowan sat at the table of the restaurant waiting for his date to arrive. He and Aelin had chatted for a while at the bar but then her ride had wanted to leave and she had left her number on a napkin. Before he could waste anymore time he had that number in his phone and texted her his own. She had thanked him and then asked him when he was going to ask her out on a date. Rowan had sent back a place and a time and she had agreed almost instantly. They had chatted casually between then and now, all Rowan could do was wait until she arrived.  
_

_“Don’t you scrub up nice.”_

_Rowan turned as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and all thought emptied out of his head. Aelin was stunning._

_She wore a red dress that brushed the top of her knees, but hugged her curves in an exquisite way. The neck was high but as she walked past and took her seat across from him Rowan saw that the back of the dress dipped low, showing off much of her back. Aelin sat down and smiled at him, knowing all too well that what he had spent the last few moments doing._

_“This is where you say, “not too bad yourself”, or something along those lines,” she said as she propped her menu up._

_Rowan shook his head, forcing himself to finally get words together._

_“You look beautiful,” Rowan said at last._

_Aelin held his gaze over the menu. “I know.” When she smiled, Rowan couldn’t help but smile back._

_Once the food arrived, the questions started._

_“What do you do for work?” Aelin asked, taking a bite of her steak._

_“I work at a marketing and advertising company,” Rowan said. “Stone City Advertising.”_

_Aelin nodded. “Have you done anything I’d recognise?_

_Rowan rattled off some of the bigger name companies they had worked with and recognition lit Aelin’s eyes. “We did that dog food commercial with the puppies in bow ties.”_

_Aelin let out a high pitched excited noise. “I love that ad! Did you get to play with the puppies?”_

_“Well,” Rowan said with a small smirk. “They were very busy actors with busy schedules, but yes we did.”_

_She reached out across the table and took his hand. “If you ever do a commercial like that again you have to let me come. I’m begging you.”_

_“I’ll see what I can do.” Aelin thought that an acceptable answer and released his hand, going back to her dinner. “What about you? What do you do?”_

_“I work as a curator at the art museum, the Impressionist section,” Aelin told him. “I’m working on getting a Monet exhibition to the city.”_

_“That’s, wow,” Rowan said. “To be surrounded by those masterpieces everyday must be something.”_

_“I love it, but my boss is a bit of a dick though,” Aelin said casually._

_Rowan had taken a sip of his wine at that moment and coughed a little, then said, “Mine’s a bit of a bitch.”_

_Aelin grinned at him, “Ah, the things we do for what we love.”_

_Dinner ended, and they shared a dessert. Rowan was a little too tipsy to drive and was about to call himself an Uber when Aelin put a hand on his arm._

_“Walk me home? It’s not far,” she said._

_Rowan nodded and Aelin tucked herself into his side and led the way to her apartment building. When they reached the steps that lead to the front doors Aelin walked up a few of them so she was level with him. Rowan was sure he’d forgotten how to breathe as her lips brushed his own, featherlight and soft._

_“You wanna come up?”_

_Rowan had never said yes to anything faster in his life._

~~~~~

Aelin realised she should have probably gone for a walk or at least taken a moment for herself in the hallway before she went back inside her apartment. Because as she closed the door behind her tears started to prick her eyes. She lent against the door, silent and just processing what just happened. Rowan was back. He was living next door. He now knew Elspeth was his. What was she going to do now?

“Ae?” 

Her eyes followed the sound of his voice and she saw Aedion looking over at her from where he sat on the couch, he hadn’t moved but the kids and Lysandra had disappeared. Irrational fear gripped Aelin, and her eyes darted around the apartment. 

“Where is she?” Aelin asked, her hands starting to shake.

“They’re just in her room playing,” Aedion said as he stood, no doubt seeing her panic.

“Okay,” Aelin whispered. “Okay, okay, okay.” 

She was spiraling and she knew it. She needed to do something with her hands, needed something to focus on. The kitchen seemed to be the best option and Aelin started unloading the dishwasher. Aedion followed, waiting by the bench.

“What happened?” He asked.

Aelin shook her head as she stacked bowls in the cupboard. “He’s back.” 

“I saw.”

“Cut the sass, I don’t need it,” Aelin snapped back. “He’s back, don’t know how long for and he knows Elsie is his.”

Aelin’s voice broke on her daughter’s name and she stopped her task to lean on the bench. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who was calling.

“You told him?” Aelin said, glaring at her cousin. 

“It was Lys,” Aedion said.

Aelin sent the call to voicemail, not wanting to deal with that discussion right now. Seconds later a text popped up, ID a string of affectionate looking emojis, asking if she was okay. Aelin knew her far too considerate boyfriend wouldn’t let up until he knew she was fine, so Aelin replied.

_**I’m okay. Just processing. Text you in a bit, or might just see you tonight.** _

The reply came through, but Aelin had put the phone down already. “Who did I piss off to have him move in next door? Which ancestor is laughing hysterically at my pain?”

“I don’t know, but this is messed up,” Aedion said. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Her voice was defeated.

“What can you do?” Aedion asked. “Moving would be your best option.”

“No way,” Aelin said immediately, barely giving Aedion a chance to finish. “He could be here for months, or weeks. I’m not upending our lives for him.”

Gods, she couldn’t believe that _Rowan_ was living next door. He barely looked any different since the last time she had seen him three years ago. It was cruel, just like this whole situation. At least he seemed surprised at Elspeth’s appearance, so Aelin had no one’s ass to kick for that, her bets had been on Connall for having said something. But if finding out he had a child was a surprise it meant he hadn’t come back for her, and that was an immense relief.

“Look, I hardly even see any of my neighbours anyway. I’ll avoid and ignore and it will be fine,” Aelin said more to herself than Aedion. “He’ll leave eventually. He always does.” 

“What if –“ 

“What if nothing,” Aelin cut Aedion off. “Avoid and ignore. I can’t go beyond that right now.”

Footsteps sound and then Elspeth was running straight for Aelin, and she scooped her up without hesitation.

“I have banana?” Elspeth squeaked. “Pretty please?” To accentuate the request she clasped her hands under her chin and pouted as best as she could with her adorable smile.

“Of course, my darling,” Aelin said, squeezing her daughter tightly. “Should I cut it up?” 

Elspeth nodded excitedly. Aelin passed her to Aedion who sat her on the edge of the bench and started telling an animated story while Aelin got the banana prepped. Elspeth laughing made her look up from slicing the banana and despite everything Aeln couldn’t help but smile. If she focused on this, on what she had, she could get through this, despite the looming disaster of who had moved into the apartment next door.

~~~~~

Once Rowan had pulled himself out of his shock he replied to the group chat saying that he’d love to catch up – tonight – claiming he was too tired and jet lagged to make himself food. And because he had questions, a lot of them. From his carryon bag he pulled out a fresh shirt and a travel towel and went to the bathroom. The shower spluttered for a few moments from disuse but then the stream turned steady, heating up quickly. At least that was something good about where he now found himself. 

He’d been running the dates and numbers, trying to figure out when Aelin had got pregnant. The girl had to be about two and a half if Aelin hadn’t known she was pregnant when he left, older if she knew and didn’t tell him. He’d never had to judge the age of a kid before, so he honestly had no idea. 

That was the question burning through him as he washed and got ready. Had Aelin known and not told him? He supposed that was a conversation they needed to have between the two of them. Maybe he could ask for a cup of sugar from his neighbour and then politely ask if she had omitted telling him _that_ vital piece of information before he had left. But he didn’t even know which apartment she lived in. He guessed it was somewhere along this strip considering the way Aedion and Lysandra had come. Maybe he’d just keep knocking on every door until he found her.

Rowan checked his phone once more before heading out the door and he didn’t miss how he lingered longer in the hallway, hoping for a hint of where Aelin might be. He knew he shouldn’t seek her out, not after everything. But he had a daughter that he didn’t know about until about an hour ago and there were things he needed to know about that. 

So many questions and no answers. Maybe he’d be able to get some from his so-called friends. He was beyond pissed that not one of them had said anything.

They had decided to meet at a pub that was an old haunt of theirs, and Rowan was lucky to get a park not too far from the entrance. Walking on the sidewalk he saw a familiar figure up ahead of him. Lorcan lent on the passenger window of a sleek SUV, talking to whoever was inside. Rowan decided he’d go say hello before he went inside and saw the others. He was a few feet behind Lorcan when he turned away from the car and faced him instead, his face set in one of his usual scowls.

“Hey,” Rowan said and Lorcan gave him a nod in reply before turning back to the occupant of the car. Rowan followed his gaze and saw that it was Elide who sat in the car. He came and stood by Lorcan, peering into the car. “Hi, Elide how are – oh wow.”

Elide gave him an unimpressed look as Rowan noticed her pregnant stomach, and she wasn’t just a little bit pregnant. She looked ready to pop.

“Hello, Rowan.”

She did not sound pleased in the slightest to see him, and as one of Aelin’s closest friends Rowan wasn’t that surprised. Movement caught his eye and that was when Rowan noticed there was someone on the back seat. The last time he had seen Lorcan and Elide’s son Korbin, he was just over one. The older he got the more he looked like his father but he had his mother’s too-knowing eyes, those eyes that stared at him now. Rowan gave the kid a wave but he just turned his head into his car seat, a noise of protest coming from him.

“He doesn’t do well with strangers,” Elide said, and Rowan didn’t miss the emphasis she put on the last word. “We’ve got the blanket, so we’ll get going. I promised this boy a burger and I want that out of his system before he goes to bed.”

“Alright, don’t wait up,” then Lorcan blew her a kiss, before turning to the back seat, his voice taking on a gentleness that Rowan was surprised to hear. “Bye son.”

“Bye, bye, Daddy,” Korbin said, coming alive at the attention of his father. 

Lorcan stepped back from the car and waved as Elide drove off. Rowan stood there for a moment, surprised by the whole encounter. 

“What?” Lorcan said, finally turning to him and heading for the front door of the pub. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Elide was pregnant? I saw you in Doranelle two months ago.” Rowan asked, following. 

Lorcan shrugged. “Guess it just slipped my mind.”

Lorcan wasn’t a particularly forthcoming man on the best of days but Rowan was still surprised he hadn’t said anything about this, the man loved his family more than anything. Of his group of friends Lorcan and Rowan had been the closest but he hadn’t missed how the dark-haired man had got more distant as time went on. Rowan had always suspected it was because he was so absorbed in his family, but he was getting a sneaking suspicion that there was something else as well.

Lorcan silently led them to the table where all the other boys sat, and took a seat between Connall and Fenrys. The dark-haired twin gave Rowan a tight lipped smile but Fenrys grinned at him.

“The prodigal son returns!” He said, ams thrown wide. 

“Talking of children, just saw Elide outside. Anyone else hiding their children from me? Fen, Con, Vaughan? Any secret love children you want to tell me about?”

Fenrys laughed at that and Vaughan joined in.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Vaughan said as he took a sip of his beer.

Those words stung and Rowan felt his face fall. The whole table went silent and Rowan felt his anger rise.

“Why didn’t any of you rutting idiots tell me?” Rowan said through clenched teeth, not needing to specify exactly what he was referring to. With Aelin and Elide being so close he had no doubt news of his chance encounter had got around.

Vaughan and Connall avoided his gaze, but Lorcan and Fenrys just looked at him. Rowan’ gaze darted between the two of them, knowing that’s where his answers would come from. 

It was Lorcan who spoke first. “It wasn’t our place to say.”

Rowan turned to Lorcan, openly shocked by his defence of Aelin. Last he had been aware, the two of them hated each other. The amount of times he had come between them was far too many to count. 

“I think I had the right to know,” Rowan said. “I thought at least one of you would owe me that much.”

“We’re not the idiot who picked a job over his girlfriend.” Lorcan’s response had Rowan falling into his chair. What was going on here? 

“The money is good, right?” Vaughan said in an attempt to lift the mood. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Rowan admitted. 

“Well that’s done with, how about dinner?” Fenrys said, pulling a menu towards himself. “Sounds like Whitethorn’s paying too.”

Rowan’s lip quirked up at that, just a little. But he also got the message loud and clear. No more questions about Aelin. The questions were turned on him, how long was he here for, how were his parents, had anything drastic happened in Doranelle. All except Fenrys still worked at the same company so work wasn’t a popular topic for the night.

They had just finished dinner when Rowan decided it was his turn to find out what his friends were up to, starting with the one who seemed like they actually wanted to talk to him. “So Fen, what have you been doing while I’ve been gone?”

Connal snorted into his drink down the table and Fenrys gave him a wolffish smile.

“Are you sure you want the answer to that?” Vaughan said.

Rowan let out a hesitant laugh, “Probably not.”

“I’ve been working on graphics for a gaming company, I’m enjoying it,” Fenrys said, offering a peace offering of sorts. “It’s fun. I really enjoy it.”

Fenrys had worked in the visual design department for Maeve but had always felt like he was restricted creatively, and he also hated Maeve with a passion. Rowan didn’t know what happened and only found out Fenrys was no longer with the company via a memo in an email. From what he gathered through various rumours, it wasn’t pretty. 

They all hung around after dinner, getting a few drinks. Rowan hadn’t paid for dinner but he did shout a round or two. It was probably petty but he wanted to get on everyone’s good side. He didn’t know exactly how long he’d be here but he knew it was long enough that he would want the company of his old friends. But as the night went on Rowan struggled to find his place in the new dynamic. It was apparent more than ever that everything had moved on without him, and he was struggling to catch up.

~~~~~

Despite all her lovely words about just focusing on what she had, Aelin couldn’t get her mind to quiet. It was late and she was still up, sitting on the couch not even paying attention to the TV. What she did pay attention to was every sound she heard out in the hallway and the apartments around her. In the quiet of the night sound seemed to carry more easily and each noise had Aelin thinking too much about who could be behind them.

She just about jumped out of her skin when her own door opened and heavy footsteps made their way into the room.

“Oh, hey babe. Didn’t think you’d still be up.”

The dim glow of the TV lit up her boyfriend’s features as he made his way over to the couch to sit beside her.

Aelin let out a heavy sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming back, Fen?”

Fenrys ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted to see where he was at before I told you. Get all the information, see how long he was staying. I didn’t know he was going to move in next door.”

Aelin’s mouth was tight as she nodded. She understood, but maybe she wouldn’t be reeling as hard if she had at least known he would be back in the city. With two fingers under her chin, Fenrys turned her face so that she looked at him.

“I’m really sorry, Ace. I know I should have told you. I was just trying to help,” Fenrys said in that heartbreakingly earnest way of his.

“He knows about Elsie,” Aelin said, her voice getting tight. “I went a little mumma bear and went over there and asked him a few things.”

Delight lit Fenrys’ dark eyes. “I wish I could have seen it.”

Aelin couldn’t help but smile at him, even as she said, “I’m still pissed at you.”

“Is that so?” Fenrys asked and Aelin nodded, arms crossed over her chest. “Well, lets see what I can do about that.”

A squeal escaped Aelin as Fenrys tugged her under him, her hands immediately covering her mouth. They were both silent for a moment to see if Elspeth had woken up at the sound. When the apartment stayed quiet Fenrys let out a dark chuckle as Aelin swatted his arm. She went to say something but Fenrys silenced her with a kiss, and he kept kissing her until he had accomplished his goal and Aelin was too lost in the feel of him to care about anything else.


	4. The Pieces Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the drama

_That kiss on the stairs on their first date had been only one of the night. Once they got up to Aelin’s apartment she and Rowan had talked, bickered, fought. Aelin had never laughed so much in her life, but had also never found someone who could rile her up with just a few choice words. Rowan was different, she had seen in as he lounged in her armchair, smirking as he wound her up yet again or made her smile so easily. She had fallen asleep on the couch when they decided to watch something despite the late hour, and when she woke up there was a soft comforter draped over her and a note propped up on the coffee table. Sleepily Aelin had reached out for it, the movement turning into a stretch. There was an apology written there telling her that Rowan had to leave early to pick up his car, then a time for them to meet up for coffee later that day. Aelin had smiled and picked up her phone._

_Since then they had shared countless kisses in the few weeks they had been dating – and had certainly done a lot more than that. That was perfectly evident when Aelin woke up this morning in a bed that wasn’t hers, naked except for the sheet she had wrapped around herself in her sleep. The bed was empty except for her but she could hear movement in the kitchen._

_She untangled herself from the sheet picking up one of Rowan’s discarded long sleeved t-shirts from the floor and slipping over her head, then pulled out a pair of his boxer briefs from the drawer and put those on as well before stepping out of the bedroom. The sleeves of Rowan’s t-shirt fell way past her hands and Aelin couldn’t help how she swayed them so they flicked back and forth. She found Rowan cooking in the kitchen, his bare back to her as he stood by the stove. Shuffling her feet she stood behind him, pulling herself flush against his deliciously warm skin. Her hands started at his waist but then snaked their way over his skin up to his shoulders until they wrapped around him like the straps of a backpack. They didn’t say anything, the only sound was Rowan moving around whatever was in the pan._

_Eventually he moved the pan off the heat and sharted to turn, and Aelin let him, his hands brushing her sleep and sex mussed hair away from her face. He smiled softly, the gentle expression making her heart flip. Wanting to add another kiss to the tally Aelin rose up onto her toes to press her lips to his._

_“Good morning,” he murmured, his rolling and lifting accent making Aelin’s heart race just a little faster. It was wholly unfair the effect he had on her._

_“Morning,” she whispered back breathlessly. “What did you make me?”_

_“Cheese omelette,” Rowan answered. “There’s a hot chocolate on the bench too.”_

_Aelin almost groaned at that. Rowan made the best hot chocolates even though he didn’t love the sweetness himself. He preferred a dark hot chocolate, the edge of the bitterness taken off by a little cream. Aelin’s were made with milk chocolate and marshmallows and a little extra sugar, and Rowan had taken his time to perfect her order._

_“Someone might think you’re trying to butter me up for something,” Aelin said, tapping his nose with her forefinger. But Aelin stilled, she hadn’t missed the way Rowan's hands had tightened on the bare skin above her hips where they had casually slipped under his shirt. “Is there something?”_

_Rowan looked away, almost shyly. A reaction that was new to Aelin. “There was something I wanted to ask you?”_

_“Oh?” Aelin said, very much intrigued._

_“Yeah,” Rowan said, finding the hem of the shirt she wore very appealing. “I did.”_

_But then he stayed silent, only reaching out to grab her hot chocolate from the counter and passing it to her. Aelin kept her eyes on his face as she took a sip, using the sleeves as protection against the hot mug._

_“Well?” Aelin asked, smirking into her mug._

_Rowan returned her expression, rising to the challenge. “I know it’s only been a few weeks. But I’m not looking for anyone else.”_

_“Is that so?” Aelin mused, putting her mug down on the counter behind her._

_“I want you to be my girlfriend,” Rowan said simply._

_Aelin looped her arms around his neck. “That’s not a question.”_

_Rowan chuckled, his nose brushing hers. “Will you be my girlfriend?”_

_“Hmm,” Aelin hummed against his lips. When Rowan closed that distance and kissed her she couldn’t help but smile. Then his hands ran up her sides, his fingers on her skin, making her gasp as she leaned into him. “This is coercion.”_

_“Is that a yes, then?” Rowan asked, his voice low and rough as his fingers dug into her sides._

_Aelin groaned as she kissed him again. “Yes,” she breathed into his mouth. “Yes.”_

~~~~~

Soft babbling woke Aelin up from the heavy and forgetful sleep she had willed herself into. Fenrys had helped, making sure she was thoroughly exhausted by the time her head hit her pillow. It took her a moment to remember exactly why she needed to forget, and Aelin groaned when it all came rushing back. Rowan _gods-damned_ Whitethorn was only walls away.

The babbling became more insistent, crackling through the baby monitor – words like ‘mummy’ and ‘up’ and ‘toast’ decipherable. Aelin rolled over, knowing that if she didn’t get her daughter up soon all hell would break loose. She was almost out of bed when a strong arm caught her around the waist pulling her back and ruining all her efforts to get out of bed. 

Before she could reprimand her boyfriend he pressed a kiss to her cheek and said, softly, “I’ll go get her.”

He didn’t say anything else before he swung his legs off the bed and was out the bedroom door. Aelin just lay there, looking at the ceiling, listening to the sounds coming through the baby monitor. There was a knocking noise she could hear that Elspeth was now jumping in the cot, humming with excitement.

There was another knock, followed by, “Hello? Anyone in there?”

A bright laugh burst out Elsie and the jumping increased. “Uncle Fen! Uncle Fen!”

The door opened, squeaking all the way –– Aelin made a mental note to fix that –– as Fenrys said a proper good morning as Elsie just said ‘up’ over and over. The sounds coming through the monitor faded to background noise as Aelin thought about her day. She really didn’t want to leave the apartment, the outside world was just a little too unpredictable today and she really didn’t want to run the risk of running into Rowan in the hallway or elevator. She was still reeling from the fact he had moved in next door. Today for her sanity she needed to bunker down and recoup. It wasn’t that she was hiding, it was that she needed to feel secure.

With that in mind she reached over for her phone and texted her boss saying she wouldn’t be in today. By then the sounds coming from the monitor from her baby and boyfriend had quieted but she could hear the two of them moving through the house, heading toward her bedroom. When they appeared in the doorway Aelin laughed, she couldn’t help it. 

“Mumma, I uppadown!” Elspeth said through her giggles. “I uppadown!”

Fenrys had Elsie by the legs, holding her upside down. She was laughing as if it was the greatest thing in the world. 

“Mum, have you seen Elsie? I can’t find her anywhere,” Fenrys said, grinning as he bounced the toddler a little, her tangle of curls bouncing with her.

“I here! I here Uncle Fen,” Elsie all but squealed. 

Fenrys spun. “Where did that come from?”

That set the toddler off again.

“Bring her here before she passes out,” Aelin said as she laughed. 

Fenrys did as he was told and laid the little girl down gently on the mattress. “Oh! There you are, pumpkin.” 

Still laughing Elspeth crawled to Aelin, locking her mother in a choke hold, their cheeks pressed together as they looked at Fenrys.

“Uncle Fen, you funny,” Elspeth said quite seriously and Fenrys barked a laugh.

“Thank you,” Fenrys said, flopping down on the bed on his stomach. “I really do try.”

Aelin snorted at that, earning her a sly smile from her boyfriend. “You want to stay home with me today, baby?” Aelin asked Elspeth.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Elspeth replied.

“Not going into work today?” Fenrys inquired.

Aelin shook her head. “I’m not too sure if I can go out there just yet.”

Fenrys nodded sagely. “That's fair. Shall I get toast on?”

“Toast!” Elspeth chimed in.

Fenrys reached out and booped Elsie on the nose then he left mother and daughter alone. Elspeth had eased her hold on Aelin and started jumping on the bed. Aelin’s heart stopped in her chest when she got precariously close to the edge.

“Careful, pumpkin. Please don’t fall off,” Aelin said gently, not wanting to startle her daughter. But despite that Elspeth frowned and her lip wobbled. “You’re not in trouble Elsie. You just need to be careful.”

Elspeth ran for her mother then, arms wrapping around Aelin’s neck again as her face buried in her shoulder. 

“How about we go see how that toast is going, hmm?” Aelin asked, groaning a little as she tried to get out of bed while being held in a vice grip by her daughter. It took her a few rocks on the edge on the bed but she managed and walked out to the kitchen where Fenrys was just putting the toast on plates. Aelin deposited Elsie on her designated stool at the bench so that she could help out with the preparation. 

“Did you want me to stick around today? I can do most of my stuff from here I think,” Fenrys offered and he spread peanut butter on a piece of toast before cutting it into four triangles, just like Elspeth liked it. 

Aelin sighed, looping her arms around his waist, turning out to be not very helpful at all. “No it’s okay. I think I just need to be with her today.”

“You change your mind, just let me know,” Fenrys said, as he put the plate down in front of the excitable little girl as her hands clapped together at the sight of her breakfast.

Aelin kissed his shoulder. “Thanks babe.”

Fenrys returned the gesture with a kiss on her head as he picked up a piece of toast, taking a massive bite and said around his mouthful, “You’ll have to go shopping this evening though, almost out of bread and milk and there’s no dinner in the fridge.” He swallowed. “I can go with you if you want.”

Aelin held onto him just that little bit tighter. “That would be great.”

“I gotta have a shower then.”

Fenrys left Aelin in the kitchen and she ate some toast, cooking more when Elspeth asked for it. It wasn’t too long before Fenrys came back out, dressed in a white t-shirt and beige chinos and typing up his still damp hair. Mouth full of bread Elspeth couldn't say anything, she just made grabby hands in Fenrys’ direction until he picked her up.

“You be good for Mum today, alright?” He said, kissing the toddlers temple. “If you are, I might just buy you a treat when we go shopping.”

“Cookies?” Elspeth whispered excitedly, drawing out the ‘s’ sound.

“Cookies it is.” Fenrys put Elspeth down on the floor but she still clung to his leg.

Aelin lent on the counter top, a sinking feeling settling in her gut at the thought of Fenrys leaving. “What if you see him on your way out?”

“Well,” Fenrys said with a wry grin, “that’s going to be a little awkward.”

“How can you not freak out about this?” Aelin said, laughing nervously, mirroring none of Fenrys’ bravado.

Fenrys shrugged as Elspeth finally let him go, off to play with some toys. “Don’t feel bad about how this makes you feel, Ae. This isn’t an easy situation.”

“You’re right,” Aelin said as he came around and kissed her goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”

Fenrys kissed her again, once on the lips and then on the forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

~~~~~

Rowan felt like he had barely slept the entire night. Very realistically that could have been the case. His world had been turned on its head in the last twenty four hours and it had left him bewildered and lost. His alarm set his sensitive ears ringing and he blindly reached for it to silence the garish sound. Rubbing his face he went over his day, trying to focus on his job and nothing else. He had a meeting first thing that he couldn’t be late for, then he had to go over some of the bigger accounts to make sure they were being handled properly, then he’d have to relay all that to Maeve. He was thinking about that when he closed his eyes again and didn’t notice when he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up again it was with a start and he immediately grabbed his phone to check the time. He swore and then flung the sheets of the bed back. Jetlag was beating his already wounded self and he was going to be late if he didn’t move now. He had to forgo the shower and found the least creased of his shirts to put on. Rowan only managed to button up his shirt halfway before he was pulling on his pants, then shoes, and grabbed his keys from where he had thrown them on the couch last night. The door just about slammed behind him and he stood there fumbling with the keys, still not knowing which one locked the front door. Finally he worked it out and just as it clicked he heard the elevator arrive. Rowan rushed down the hallway and around the corner. But he just missed it, catching a glimpse of someone wearing a white t-shirt inside.

“Prick,” he hissed despite there being very little chance the person in the elevator knew Rowan had been there. Jabbing the down button far more viciously that was necessary he quickly checked his emails while he waited. It took far too long for the elevator to come back up and Rowan was glad no one was in there as he buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way and realised he’d forgotten his tie, but with no time to go back and get one. It took him a moment to find his car, forgetting that he still had the rental until he could pick up his car that would be given to him by the company. 

The drive to the office building took longer Rowan would have liked, but he managed not to hit every red light in the city. He had the radio on as a distraction, but it didn’t work. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to return to Orynth and see Aelin his first day back, let alone to find out that she had had his child. Every time his mind wandered he saw Aelin glaring at him, the words she had said. 

_In a biological sense, yes. Other than that, not at all._

Finally Rowan arrived at the office building and parked his car in the designated spot and was glad of the bustling change of focus of having to deal with people. At least the place had multiple elevators so It didn’t take him long to get to his floor. He was still running late but Rowan had one more stop to make before he went into the meeting. Looking around, he hardly recognised anyone, not that he had really paid too much attention before he had left. But he was looking for a familiar face and he eventually spotted Connall walking around, a stack of folders in his hands. Rowan weaved between the cubicles and desks, catching up to him.

“Hey, Con,” Rowan said and the dark-haired man just replied with a hum. “I need your tie.”

Connal turned, and Rowan realised that he wasn’t in fact wearing a tie. “I’m a graphic designer. I don’t wear ties.”

“You don’t have one in your desk or something? I can’t ask Lorcan because he’s probably already in the meeting.”

“Try Vaughan,” Connall said. “He keeps a change of clothes in for emergencies. And by emergencies I mean dates.”

“And where would I go to find Vaughan’s desk?” Rowan almost begged, his voice coming out more snappish than anything. 

Connall just inclined his head and led the way. They found Vaughan hunched over his desk, elbows on the grey surface as he gripped his cup of coffee like his life depended on it. He was still most definitely not a morning person, Rowan was happy to see that at least some things hadn”t changed. 

“What?” He groaned, not bothering to look up. 

“Rowan can’t be the boss’ favourite without a tie apparently,” Connall explained.

Vaughan dropped a hand down to his drawer and blindly reached in, it only took about a minute for it to shut again. Vaughan held up a plain navy tie and Rowan grabbed it. 

“Thanks,” Rowan said and dropped his things on Vaughan's desk, making a loud enough noise that Vaughan flinched. 

“Go away,” was all Vaughan said in reply.

Rowan did, as quick as he could. Checking his watch one last time as he headed for the conference room. Nine minutes that wasn’t too bad, but wasn’t good either, and he just hoped Maeve didn’t hear about it. Rowan pushed open the glass door, all eyes going to him. All except Lorcan who seemed disinclined to acknowledge his existence. 

“Sorry for the delay,” Rowan apologised. “Should we get to it?” 

Hours later Rowan stood at the apples in the grocery store, just staring for a second as his brain wandered. Today had kicked his arse. The whole day he had been distracted, regardless of how busy as he tried to keep himself he kept seeing those green eyes framed by blonde curls peeking over Aedion’s shoulder, along with Aelin’s haunting voice. The task of keeping his mind on his work turned out to be futile. When he had video-conferenced with Maeve she had chewed him out on his appearance and then on his lateness. She reminded him of why she had sent him there, he was meant to be lifting the standards in the Orynth office and he was not making a good start. She hadn’t bothered to ask why Rowan had been a mess today, and it was unlikely that he would have told her anyway. All Maeve wanted was for him to do his job, beyond that nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter, so it was pointless for him to be distracted by these unexpected revelations. Soon he would be leaving and he could leave all this behind. But that would be after he got some answers.

Pushing that from his mind Rowan grabbed a few apples. He was only shopping for a few days of supplies, he would go shopping properly when he could manage to actually think straight. He dropped the bag of apples in his basket and browsed mindlessly over the fruit considering if he wanted anything else. But that’s not where his mind went, instead he thought about his daughter once again, entirely unbidden. 

Gods, he had a daughter. And he didn’t even know her name.

Out of the corner of his eye a familiar figure caught his attention. Fenrys stood with his back to him, looking at the fruit and vegetables in the chilled section, a fair bit of distance between them so Rowan didn’t bother to call out. He was about to go over and say hello when a small figure darted towards Fenrys, running straight to him and hugging his legs as she held up a packet of something for him to see. Rowan recognised who she was instantly. 

There was barely time to process what he was seeing when Rowan saw Aelin following the same path towards Fenrys that the little girl had set. Even from where he was standing Rowan could see the wide grin on Fenrys’ face as he turned and Aelin tucked into his side as he threw an arm around her. Then kissed the top of her head and it felt like Rowan had been kicked low in his gut as he watched what unfolded next. 

Aelin looked up at Fenrys and said something, making both of them chuckle, then Aelin went onto her tip-toes and kissed Fenrys’ cheek then his lips. It was beyond obvious what they were. As much as he wanted to, Rowan couldn’t look away... he couldn’t move. 

Aelin pulled away from Fenrys to grab a bag of salad from the shelf as he held the hand of the toddler, swinging their hands back and forth. The happy trio didn’t notice him as they walked away, looking like the perfect little family. 

Rowan stood there, not able to move as a thousand emotions slammed into him. His only conscious thought was to keep hold of his basket so he didn’t drop his groceries. He watched until they had disappeared from view, shock keeping him in place. He didn’t know what to feel, what to think, but it was eventually anger that won out. The feeling filled his entire being and it made him want to confront his old friend immediately. But he wouldn’t, gods knew what Maeve would do if he made a scene over this in a public place. So Rowan would wait to get the answers to even more questions that were flooding his mind. Answers he was determined to get, and soon.


	5. Keeping Score

_Rowan and his co-workers were sitting in his office, filling up the couch and chairs and floor around the large coffee table. It was covered in paper – images, words, arrows, crosses filling in the pages. The client for this account wasn’t happy with anything they had presented so far, so Rowan had called in his best of the best to try and knock something out. It was just convenient for him that the best and brightest just happened to be his friends._

_They should have left at least two hours ago, but Maeve had insisted they not leave until they had something new, something right. Connall was scribbling away on his notepad then showed it to Fenrys who shook his head, which led the dark-haired twin to tear the page off and scrunch it into a ball which he promptly threw at Vaughan who was laid out on the floor. It hit his chest and Vaughan grabbed it before it rolled off then threw it up in the air and caught it, playing a game of solo catch to entertain himself. Vaughan was the one to wine and dine the big name clients, got to know them and what they liked, so he wasn’t great when it came to the actual creative process but he had good insight otherwise._

_Fenrys was working on his tablet, preferring technology rather than Connall’s old school methods. He let out a sound of triumph before turning the screen around to face everyone else. “How about this?”_

_Rowan looked at the rough mock up Fenrys had done for advertisement, Lorcan looked at it as well, head tilted to the side as he squinted – he definitely needed glasses but was either too proud or stupid to go get some._

_“I like it,” Lorcan grumbled._

_“Me too,” Vaughan said, not even looking over._

_“You didn’t even look,” Gavriel said with a good natured laugh. He was older than the rest of them, undoubtedly the ‘dad’ of the group with his fatherly demeanour._

_Vaughan sighed and closed his eyes. “You don’t need me to look.”_

_“Alright,” Rowan said, bringing everyone back in. “Let’s run with Fen’s new idea. I think we might have something there.”_

_Fenrys groaned. “I’m glad to be the genius here, but I’m starving.”_

_“And we all know how cranky Fenrys gets when he doesn’t eat,” Gavriel added._

_“Don’t worry, I’ve got that covered,” Rowan assured them, before Fenrys’ crankiness could make an appearance._

_As if on cue, heeled footsteps could be heard coming towards Rowan’s office. Rowan couldn’t help but grin as his beautiful girlfriend walked into the room, hands carrying paper bags full of food._

_“Evening, fellas,” she said by way of greeting and went over to Rowan’s big desk to put the food down. “Working hard, I see.” Aelin had walked back over to Rowan, perching herself on the arm of the chair, dropping a chaste kiss onto his lips as her hand ran over the back of his shoulders. “Rowan told me what to get, so if you don’t like it blame him.”_

_That earned Aelin a few laughs and smiles, except Lorcan who was just ignoring her. From the few brief encounters they’d had it appeared that the two of them did not get on. Aelin likewise ignored him and turned to Gavriel instead._

_“How are you Uncle? Coming to dinner on Sunday?”_

_That had been a surprise, to say the least. Aelin had dropped by his work just after Rowan had asked her to be his girlfriend to meet his friends. He’d walked her to Gavriel’s desk and she had hugged him, then gave Rowan a conspirators look and grinned as she said_ Surprise _. Turns out Gavriel was the father of Aedion, the cousin who was more of a brother to Aelin than anything. Gavriel and Aedion had been estranged until Aedion’s early 20s, Rowan was yet to find out the whole story._

_“Depends on how well we go with this,” Gavriel said, gesturing to the work on the table._

_Aelin nodded and then said, “Well, I won’t keep you any longer.”_

_She stood, and Rowan followed suit. “I’ll walk you out.”_

_Soon as they were out of sight Aelin stopped and kissed him again, much more earnestly than the one just before. “You don’t have to walk me out. It’s just a waste of time.”_

_“But I want to,” Rowan said._

_“I’d rather you go back in there and get whatever you need to get done so you can come back to my place tonight,” Aelin said. “I’ve got calls to make on the other side of the world so I’ll be up for a bit, but not forever.”_

_“I’ll see what I can do,” Rowan promised._

_“I don’t care if I’m asleep, please just come back to mine,” Aelin all but begged._

_“Okay,” Rowan said with a small smile._

_“Okay.”_

_Rowan let Aelin go and watched as she walked away. Just as she disappeared from view she gave him a wide smile which Rowan returned with a little wave. He was still wearing that smile when he walked back into his office, where all his co-workers had started helping themselves to the food and were giving him shit-eating grins._

_“Shut up,” Rowan said, still grinning._

_“Just to think,” Fenrys said around a mouthful of food. “That could have been me.”_

_Rowan scoffed as he picked up a takeaway container and a fork. “Whatever Fen, I don’t remember seeing you chasing her down.”_

_“I was waiting for my opportunity,” Fenrys explained. “You know I’m all about opportunity when it comes to the ladies.” A scrunched up napkin thrown by his twin hit him in the head but he ignored it. “I just waited too long and missed it this time.”_

_“The better man won,” Rowan taunted._

_“I don’t know if I’d call that winning,” Lorcan added in that sullen way of his._

_“I would say that the lady knew what she wanted and went for it,” Fenrys said. “Because I don’t remember you seizing the opportunity either.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Rowan lent back over the coffee table. “Let’s get this done so we can all go home already.”_

_After Aelin’s appearance it had only taken a few hours for them to get something together to present to the client. It wasn’t perfect, but it allowed for room for suggestions from the client – or Maeve. There were still lights on when Rowan walked through the door of Aelin’s apartment. He hoped that was promising, but it could have just been her leaving them on for him. But when he saw that the light was still on in her study Rowan knew that meant Aelin would still be up. As he got closer he heard her voice and he gently pushed on the door and found her at her desk, leaning back in her chair with her phone to her ear. She exuded an easy confidence, and Rowan knew she was about to get whatever she wanted._

_“We can’t have the exhibition without Starry Night,” Aelin said. “It’s one of the most iconic Impressionist pieces.” She paused while the person on the other side said something. “Seeing it in this exhibition could be a once in a lifetime experience for so many people. Are you really going to deny the citizens of Terrasen that?”_

_Another pause and Rowan lent on the doorframe and watched Aelin in her element. She was a stunning woman, but right now he was admiring the way her eyes lit up as she worked towards something she was passionate about, the determination set in her features as she wouldn’t take no for an answer. A thought hit him then, a thought that had been shimmering on the edges of his mind but now came through clear and bold._

_“Perfect. I promise to take care of it like it was my own child,” Aelin said at last, bringing Rowan back to the room. “You have a good evening, now.”_

_Aelin hung up and threw a triumphant fist into the air. “I got it.”_

_“I never doubted you would,” Rowan said, walking into the study and leaning on the edge of her desk._

_Aelin looked up at him, still smiling like a cat who got the cream. “Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_Suddenly Rowan was a little nervous, but he tried not to show it. He reached out and Aelin took his hands, standing up. Rowan kissed her once, hands now resting on her hips. “I think I’m in love with you.”_

_“You think?” Aelin asked, her tone teasing._

_“I know I’m in love with you,” Rowan said with more conviction. “I love you, Aelin.”_

_“Good.” Aelin kissed him again. “Because I love you too.”_

~~~~~

For the rest of the week Rowan threw himself into his work. He got there early and he stayed back late, he kept out of the way of his _friends_ as much as he could. That wasn’t too hard to accomplish, especially when it came to Lorcan despite him being one of the higher managers in the office. All he had to do was say he was working on something from Maeve and they left him alone, no stretch of the truth really needed. And if he really had to, Rowan was brief and terse, rushing off to his next meeting or phone call. The thing between Fenrys and Aelin was just another thing that they had kept from him. That anger from when he’d seen them at the grocery store was still burning hot.

Despite all that, Vaughan still invited him over for a barbecue on Friday evening and Rowan had eventually said yes. At first he knew it would be a bad idea to go, but then he decided that it might be his chance to get some answers. So when Friday evening rolled around Rowan only stayed back about an hour before he headed to Vaughan’s place, a little town house in a quieter part of the city. Rowan tried to keep his head level, but all day he had been musing over how and when the two of them had got together. Fenrys had always had a crush on Aelin, starting from the day he introduced them the two of them got on like a house on fire. But the possibility of more than that had never entered Rowan’s mind. And all he kept seeing was the mocking smile Fenrys had given him when Rowan asked what he had been doing while he was gone… Fenrys had been the one to instigate that night, so eager to get Rowan to come out for dinner. The only reason was blatantly obvious now, it was to get information. How long Rowan was planning on staying was the one thing that had been asked a few times over. 

By the time Rowan parked he was fuming, slamming the car door so hard the sound echoed for a few moments on the quiet street. He didn’t go through the front door, he knew by now they’d all be around Vaughan’s prized barbecue out the back, chatting, drinking. So Rowan went through the side gate, following the sound of laughter. His eyes zeroed on Fenrys, who’s face furrowed in confusion when he saw Rowan. Everything else became an inane buzz of useless noise as Rowan stepped up to the blonde man not hearing the words he said as his mouth moved. Nothing became clear until Rowan shoved him hard in the chest, Fenrys stumbling back a few steps.

“How long was it, huh?” Rowan seethed. “How long did it take you to make your move and to swoop in and save the day?”

That confusion on his face vanished, replaced by stark realisation. “It wasn’t like that.”

“What was it like then? I’m very interested to know,” Rowan demanded. 

“Rowan,” his name came out as a warning from Lorcan who was somewhere behind him. Rowan ignored him, just like Lorcan had been ignoring him since he got back.

“Come on, Fen,” Rowan knew his tone was taunting, but he didn’t care. “Tell me how you ended up playing house with my girlfriend and baby?”

A cold anger filled Fenrys’ dark eyes at those words. “Are you serious right now? You left, you don’t get to say shit like that.”

“I didn’t realise me leaving gave you permission to move in, quite literally” Rowan said taking a step closer. “Always taking every opportunity, isn’t that right.”

“You prick.” Fenrys lunged but Connall got in between them, saying his name in an effort to calm the blonde twin down. It was enough to deter Fenrys but he still pushed his brother off, anger crackling off him.

“You don’t get to come back here and act like what you did didn’t changed anything,” Fenrys took a step forward himself. “It was two years, Rowan. Two years of everyone having to move on without you because it was glaringly obvious that you didn’t care anymore. You didn’t witness the mess that was left behind, you didn’t have to see Aelin pick up the pieces. She was—“ 

Lorcan cut I’m off. “Don’t go there, Fen.”

Fenrys shut his mouth, his lips becoming a thin line as he withheld whatever he wanted to say. “You didn’t just leave her, you left all of us as well. We became useful when it was convenient to you, besides that we didn’t exist. You have no idea what happened here without you. You aren’t owed anything from any of us, especially me.”

“And I suppose she owes you so much.” From Rowan tone there was no doubt who the _she_ was he was referring to. “I’m surprised you stuck around this long with that kid weighing you down.”

Rowan stood there, everything silent besides his heavy breathing in his ears. The two men just staring at each other, ire rolling off them in waves. Then Fenrys’ tether snapped.

Rowan had forgotten how fast Fenrys could move when he wanted too. He barely had time to dodge the blow to his face. He failed, his teeth singing as Fenrys fist connected with his mouth. After the world had right itself the two men looked at each other. All it took was an infuriating smirk on Fenrys’ face to be moving again. They collided, and Rowan threw his own punch landing it on Fenrys’ cheek, knuckles stinging at the contact. But before they could really do any damage they were forcibly pulled apart. Lorcan hissed a question about _what was wrong with him_ in Rowan’s ear but he pulled out his grasp, shoving the dark-haired man off. Adrenaline coursing, Rowan was about to go again when a flash of golden hair appeared between him and his target. And it wasn’t Aedion.

“What in all the rutting hells is going on?”

Aelin stood between them, one hand pressed into Fenrys’ chest pushing him away while her other hovered in front of Rowan before she quickly dropped it. Her head snapped between the two of them, waiting for an explanation, demanding one with the incensed gleam in her eye. Rowan hadn’t expected her to be here, he assumed this was just another boys night. Obviously he had been wrong. A thought struck him, and it felt as though a rock had sunk in his gut. Was the baby here? Had she seen all this? A hint of shame ran through him, but that was swallowed by anger as Fenrys looked at him. His dark eyes bored into him before he looked down at his hand that he pulled away from his cheek. Blood was oozing from a cut, Rowan’s own lip stinging from a split lip.

“What is this?” Rowan asked, his voice hoarse as his gaze shifted to Aelin, his hand gesturing between her and Fenrys. “Was this all out of spite?” 

Aelin went still, her spine going perfectly straight as she stared him down. Once upon a time if she had looked at him like that he would have been on his knees begging for forgiveness or kissing her until she forgot her anger. But today he met her stare and didn’t back down and inch. 

Everyone went absolutely silent as Aelin took one single step towards him, her hand finally leaving Fenrys’ shirt. “In what world,” Aelin said, her voice quiet but lethal, “do you have the right to have a say on how and who I spend my time with?” The only sounds were cars on the street. “Answer me that right now.”

With a brutal sort of honesty Rowan knew he couldn’t answer her, and he didn’t want to fight about this with the audience they had, and the potential audience watching. So instead he just said, “I’m leaving.”

Aelin scoffed bitterly. “That is a wonderful idea.”

Rowan didn’t say anything more, his shoulders tight as he walked away, blocking out anything that was said behind him. No one called out to him, no one followed him. Rowan didn’t know why he expected any of them to.

~~~~~

“I hate you,” Elide said and Aelin tried to fight her grin. 

“What is it, another month?” Aelin asked, filling her wine glass almost to the rim. Just to be sure of no spills she sipped a mouthful while the glass sat on the counter.

“3 weeks and 3 days, and that’s if he comes on time,” Elide said as she rubbed her belly. “I want him out now.”

“Well, you’ve got the whole night to yourself to try out some of those old wives tales,” Aelin said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. 

Elide snorted, almost inhaling the bite of carrot stick she’d just taken. “Depends on how much Lorcan drinks. He gets sloppy when he’s drunk.”

“Mmhmm, don’t say anything else. I don’t want to know,” Aelin said, and Elide gave her a look. “I know, I know. I started it.” 

Aelin was ready to indulge herself tonight, with Elspeth at her grandparent’s house, Aelin had no pressing responsibilities waiting for her once she got home. All the kiddies had been dropped off with their respective grandparents, a chance for the parents to let loose for the evening. From the cackle she heard coming from the living room, Lysandra and Aedion were already halfway there. 

Satisfied that her glass wasn’t going to spill Aelin picked it up and moved to the snack table. She’d picked up a bite sized chocolate when she heard a commotion from outside. 

“Are those boys getting rowdy already?” Aelin said and started moving toward the door to investigate. “We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

Moving the lace curtain to the side, Aelin peered out through the glass door. She felt her stomach drop as she saw Rowan swing his fist and hit Fenrys in the face.

“Oh gods,” Aelin said and put her glass down on the nearest available surface, ignoring Elide’s question of what was going on.

Then Aelin was running over the grass to where all the men stood. Connall was keeping Fenrys back, while Lorcan was attempting to restrain Rowan. It wouldn’t last long, both Fenrys and Rowan fighting against those that held them, those two would rip each other apart. Fenrys shoved Connall away and Aelin didn’t think before she stepped between the two fighting men. Her hand went to Fenrys’ chest, she could feel his heart thundering from beneath his ribs. She let the feel and warmth of him under her palm ground her as the other hand was held up in front of Rowan. She hadn’t touched him in over two years, she wasn’t about to start now, she wouldn’t be able to bear it. Aelin’s hand dropped quickly, not wanting to risk him stepping forward and coming into contact with her, frightened it may burn her if he did.

“What in all the rutting hells is going on?”

She waited for someone to say something, any one of them to say anything. It was silent, as Aelin’s gaze shifted from man to man. Vaughan looked worried, not able to meet her gaze; Aelin would deal with him later. Connall just looked quietly disappointed in everyone and everything, Lorcan looked just about as mad as Aelin felt. Then she took in Fenrys, noticing a cut on his cheek, no doubt from Rowan’s blow to his face. Besides that he seemed okay.

“What is this?” Rowan said at last. Aelin whirled on him, noting his slit lip. “Was this out of spite.”

Aelin’s entire body went on the defensive, her back straightening as if she was ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. She stared Rowan down, he didn’t flinch, no flicker of regret on his face. Aelin finally let go of Fenrys as she took a step towards Rowan, but still far enough away that she wasn’t risking invading his space.

“In what world,” Aelin said, the words came out steadier than she expected, “do you have the right to have a say on how and who I spend my time with? Answer me that right now.”

Part of Aelin wanted him to say something, to keep fighting. Let the first time she touched I’m in years be her fist connecting with his face. The other part of her wanted him gone, she couldn’t stand to look at his face much longer. She wanted this gods-damned bastard to go.

“I’m leaving,” was all he said after the heavy moments of silence.

Aelin scoffed, wanting to call him a coward and a bastard, but instead all she said was, “That is a wonderful idea.”

Rowan turned away and so did she, to face the men gathered behind her. Aelin’s hands went to her hips. “Well?”

“I didn’t –“ Vaughan started but Aelin stopped him with a raised hand.

“Not. You.” Aelin looked at Fenrys, he was just checking if his cheek was still bleeding. “You know what, I’m going inside. 5 minutes and I expect an explanation.”

Aelin all but stomped across the grass and back to the glass door, very eager to get back to her glass of wine. What had Rowan been doing here? It was obvious that he knew about her and Fenrys now, how he’d found out she didn’t know. Everyone was under strict instructions that neither she nor Elsie were to be mentioned to Rowan in any shape or form. As soon as she found out she was pregnant anyone with any contact with Rowan had been put under a gag order. 

Elide was waiting at the back door, probably seeing enough to know that Rowan had turned up. “Are you alright, Ae?”

Aelin couldn’t answer, she just picked up her wine and took a very long sip.

“Why,” she said finally, “did Vaughan invite him?”

Elide was sitting down again and let out a heavy sigh. “Because he’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to read a room.” 

Aelin snorted as she braced her hands on the kitchen counter. She didn’t know what else she could do but laugh right now. 

Eventually the boys started filing in, Lorcan practically threw Vaughan through the doorway by the scruff of his neck. Fenrys came into the kitchen where Aelin was and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer. He put it to his cheek and hissed, making Aelin turn to him.

“Let me see,” she said, her voice neither kind nor unkind. 

“It’s fine,” Fenrys insisted. 

“You big baby. Let me see.”

Fenrys relented and removed the frozen peas from his face. The cut wasn’t too bad, the bleeding had stopped and it wasn’t deep. He’d probably end up with a black eye if the redness that was already forming was any indication. Aelin pushed Fenrys’ hand that still held the peas to his face to stop the swelling. 

Then Aelin turned back to the rest of the room, Aedion and Lysandra had wandered in as well. 

“Which one of you told?” Aelin demanded from the room. Everyone shook their heads or murmured it wasn’t them. Aelin focused her stare on Vaughan, raising her eyebrows in silent question. 

Vaughan shook his head. “I swear I didn’t.”

“But you invited him?”

Vaughan rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought, you know. It would be fine.”

“Good gods,” Aedion muttered.

“You know, building bridges and stuff, and because Elsie wasn’t here I thought it would be okay,” Vaughan explained. “You’re always telling us you don’t want a say in our friendship with him. Thought this would ease him back in. But I guess I should have checked first.”

“You think? You didn’t even give me a heads up. Dick move Vaughan,” Aelin said. “I can’t even comprehend your thinking on this.”

“I don’t think any of us can,” Lorcan added.

“He just looked so sad moping around the last few days so I thought I’d toss him a bone,” Vaughan admitted.

“Stop speaking, please. For your own safety,” Aelin said, Fenrys moving over to tuck her under his arm and she let him.

“So, who told?” Fenrys asked this time. Again no one said anything.

Aelin turned to Aedion. “Would your dad have said something?” 

Aedion shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t.” But after a long look from Aelin he added, “But I’ll check.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and left the room. 

Aelin didn’t think Gavriel would have said anything, he cared about her and Elsie too much to betray them like that. That really only left one option. 

“He must have seen us somewhere,” Aelin mused to no one in particular. “If no one told, that’s the only way he could have found out.”

“Seems logical,” Elide said. 

“Okay, but what happened?” Lysandra asked from the edge of the room. 

It was Lorcan who explained. “Rowan appeared out back, started asking questions about Aelin and Fen. It got nasty and Fen swung at him”

Aelin turned to Fenrys, shocked to find out he’d been the instigator of the fight. 

“He implied I was just using you, he brought up Elsie—“ 

“He what?” Aelin blurted, just as Aedion came back into the room. 

“More specifically ‘that kid’,” Fenrys continued. “Said he was surprised I’d stuck around so long with her weighing me down.”

Red hot anger coursed through Aelin’s veins. Rowan was wholly ignorant of what was between her and Fenrys, she didn’t appreciate the assumptions he made about them, about Fenrys in particular. And to use Elsie against him like that…

“He’s got plenty of reasons to be upset,” Connal said from the corner of the kitchen he was lurking in.

Utterly incredulous Aelin turned to him. “Excuse me?”

Connall shrugged and Aelin narrowed her eyes, ready to rip into him about his but Fen held her tighter, leaning in to speak quietly into her ear. “Leave him. He’s got a point.”

Aelin’s incredualty continued as she stepped back to look at Fenrys. “Coming from you who thought it was such a grand idea to take the first swing.” 

Fenrys’ only answer to her was a shrug, his entire being just emitting the fact that he thought Rowan deserved it. Then the brothers shared a look and Aelin didn’t acknowledge either twin. It wasn’t done with, but Rowan was gone, so it was at least for now. Tonight was meant to be a bit of fun, a chance for everyone to relax at the end of a very long week. And although the cut and redness on Fenrys’ face was a stark reminder of what had happened, she would let Rowan ruin yet another thing. 

“Okay, let’s just move on,” Aelin said, but she stopped to look at Vaughan when he let out a relieved sigh. She pointed a damning finger at him. “But you, you owe me one. And it’ll be big.” Vaughan wisely just nodded. 

And enjoy themselves they did. By the time Aelin was heading home, her stunning boyfriend in the seat beside her driving, she was most definitely at least a little bit tipsy. It had taken her a little to loosen up, it was only after Fenrys had recounted every detail of what happened that her mind stopped fussing over it. At least for a little while anyway. Until the next time she saw Rowan at least.

When they got to the elevator Aelin looped one arm around Fenrys’ neck while she brushed her fingers over his injured cheek. The only sign of his discomfort was his hands tightening on her hips. 

“That hurts,” he said, nipping at her fingers as they brushed his lips.

Aelin kept her fingers there and Fenrys kissed them. “Thank you for defending our honour. You’re a regular white knight.”

Fenrys chuckled at that, leaning down to kiss her. “Anything for you.”

The kiss started out innocent enough, but soon turned something hot and needy. All too soon Aelin was high off him and the alcohol still in her system. She was all too ready to put on a real show for the security cameras when they luckily arrived at her floor. She was loath to leave the heat of her boyfriend’s body, but she led him out of the elevator and to her door. While Aelin unlocked the door Fenrys pressed kisses along her neck, timing a wicked bite just as the lock clicked. 

Fenrys was eagerly on her again as she pulled and tugged him towards her bedroom, discarding various items of clothing along the way. Somewhere in the back of her mind she reminded herself that she’d need to pick those up before her mother dropped Elsie off tomorrow. But it didn’t take long for Fenrys to consume her thoughts entirely again. The feel of him, the way their bodies pressed together, it was all too much. They both needed this, to clear away the heaviness Rowan’s appearance had caused tonight. But Aelin didn’t want to think about Rowan anymore. All she wanted was the beautiful man in her arms, the man that was kissing her like he could never get tired of it. And as Fenrys lifted her and pressed her against the wall the only name in her mind was his.

~~~~~

It was nearly 2am when Rowan was finally taking himself to bed. After the disaster of this evening he had come back to his apartment and thrown himself into work. Work was his escape, it took his mind off everything besides what was in front of him, that’s the way it had been since he started at Stone City Advertising all those years ago. Tonight he had just kept working until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, so when that happened Rowan had walked from the office to the bedroom down the hall. By some odd design the study had been set up in the larger of the bedrooms. But Rowan guessed it did make sense, his work often required him to work with a team so there was the space to do that and this was a company apartment. Walking into the bedroom with an actual bed he took his shirt off and threw that in the washing basket before practically falling face first onto the bed. It was a stupid thing to do, his pillow catching on the cut on his lip. 

Maeve wouldn’t be pleased about that. It would all reflect badly on her and the company if he met clients looking like this. The only consolation was that it wasn’t too big, and in a few days it might not even be too noticeable. He would just have to try and keep meetings to conference calls until then and keep his distance from the camera. Rowan flopped onto his back, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He was so tired, in every sense. He’d been an idiot going to Vaughan’s tonight and picking a fight. He’d never been good with his temper. And he didn’t even want to think of why he had done it.

Sighing, Rowan lay there, willing sleep to come so he wound be able to function in some way when he woke up. It was currently the very early hours of Saturday morning, but he still had a mountain of stuff he needed to get done despite it being the weekend. Sleep was pulling him under, the world around him becoming fuzzy, when a thud had him startling a little. This wasn’t his first time living in an apartment complex so he dismissed it as a random noise from an apartment near him, most likely a door slamming from someone getting home. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get comfortable in a bed he was still getting used to. There was enough silence that Rowan started drifting off again. Then a different sound woke him, and this one he wasn’t sure if he dreamt or not. He was sure it had been a moan, in particular a moan he recognised. It wouldn’t be the first time he had dreamed of it, Aelin had haunted his sleeping hours for years. It didn’t surprise it would happen again tonight after what had happened.

There was another moan and Rowan was suddenly wide awake. He hadn’t dreamt that one, he was sure of it. And as he heard a deep chuckle that was also familiar he felt the colour drain from his face. No, it couldn’t be. He knew Aelin lived on this floor but for her to live next door, it was all too impossible. What twisted act of fate had caused this? A thud sounded, followed by a moan, both much louder and clear this time. All too soon Rowan’s dreaded suspicions were confirmed.

“Oh, _gods_. Fen.”

Rowan put the pieces together. The thuds, the closeness of their voices. They were obviously using the wall for their… activities. Gods, no. He wouldn’t be sticking around for this, especially as a shuddering gasp and a dark laugh practically vibrated through the wall.

Rowan grabbed a pillow and his sheet and left the bedroom for the couch. It was harder, more for looks than comfort. His legs were propped on the arm and his feet hung off the edge of that. Sleep was hard to reach that night, Rowan spent hours chasing it. He barely slept and it wasn’t just from the discomfort of the couch. 

His head was too full of thoughts, this last instance just one of many. Aelin and Fenrys getting together had felt like a betrayal, Rowan even wondered if they had now just done _that_ on purpose just out of spite. Aelin know where he lived, after all. Their relationship was just another thing he hadn’t known about when he stepped off the plane earlier this week. It had only been one gods-damned week and Rowan was ready to pack up and go back to Doranelle. Tomorrow he would be asking Maeve how long she expected him to be here. He didn’t want to be in Orynth, each passing minute reaffirming that this was a place in the world he no longer belonged or wanted to be a part of.


	6. Reminds You fo Innocence

_The plane jostled and on instinct alone Aelin gripped Rowan’s knee. She usually wasn’t a nervous flyer, in reality she loved to fly, soaring above the clouds and above the world. But this wasn’t just some leisurely trip for them, especially not for Rowan. Without looking Rowan moved his one of his hands away from his laptop to lay it atop of hers, squeezing it in reassurance._

_“It’s just a bit of turbulence,” Rowan murmured._

_“I know,” Aelin said with enough attitude that he looked over. “I’m not nervous about the flying.”_

_“Oh?” Rowan asked simply._

_“We have,” she checked the time on the small, grainy screen in front of her, “two and a half hours before I meet your parents.”_

_“I would say you’ve technically met them already,” Rowan said._

_Aelin snorted. “Talking through a screen doesn’t really count as meeting someone. Especially the parents of my boyfriend. I can bluff all I want through a screen, but in person I don’t have anything to hide behind.”_

_“Except that insufferable swagger,” Rowan said, trying to stop his lips from spreading into a smile. When Aelin pinched his thigh, he broke._

_“It was that insufferable swagger that won your cranky, old heart,” Aelin teased._

_He leaned over, pressing a very chaste kiss to her lips for the sake of the third person in their row. “That it did.”_

_“Will you have to work much? You won’t leave me on my own too much, will you?” Aelin said with her best puppy dog eyes. Because that was the whole reason for this trip. Rowan’s boss needed his help with a client as they tried to get into the Doranlle market, and he had invited Aelin along so she could officially meet his parents in person._

_“I made sure to book us arriving a day or so before Maeve needs me,” Rowan told her. “That way I can make sure you’re settled in first before I leave you on your own with my_ terrifying _parents.”_

_Aelin poked him in the side for that and then asked, “Will they let us sleep in the same bed? Or will I be banished to a guest room and have to sneak over once they’re asleep? I’m not sure I can sleep without you next to me.”_

_That made Rowan laugh. “I had to stop my mother from buying a whole new bedroom suite when I told her you were coming. I told her my old bed was fine.”_

_“I can’t wait to see your old room,” Aelin said. “To even just catch a glimpse of what teenage Rowan might have been like. A little seventeen year old Rowan brooding away in his room.”_

_“Seventeen year old Rowan wouldn’t have known what to do with you, especially unsupervised in his room,” Rowan said._

_That made Aelin laugh loud enough that some of the surrounding passengers looked perturbed, she covered her mouth and tried to look apologetic._

_“But very honestly, Aelin,” Rowan said, his tone sobering the moment. “They love you already.”_

_Aelin had dozed the rest of the flight as Rowan went back to his work, but he had lifted the armrest between them to let her snuggle into his side a little closer, even sacrificing efficiency and working one handed so he could hold her. But when the plane hit the tarmac, nerves bounced in Aelin’s stomach in time with the wheels skidding along the black paved surface. Rowan didn't say much, just offered Aelin his hand to hold. And she kept hold of it basically all the way to the baggage claim and then towards the exit doors._

_“Wait, wait,” Aelin said, tugging him aside and out of the way. “Do I look okay?”_

_“You look beautiful, love,” Rowan assured her._

_“You always say that,” Aelin said quickly. “I’ve just been on a plane for 7 hours, I drooled on your shoulder most of the way and your parents are right outside those doors, so I need to know if I really do look okay.”_

_“Aelin,” Rowan said. “They couldn't care less what you look like. They’re just happy that you’re making me the happiest I’ve ever been.”_

_Aelin stood her ground. “You didn’t answer my question.”_

_He sighed. “Fine. Redo your hair, it’s a little frizzy.”_

_Following her boyfriend’s advice Aelin quickly redid her braid, smoothing down her travel clothes the best she could. “You really couldn’t convince them to let us stay at a hotel? We could have freshened up first.”_

_“Stop fussing,” Rowan said, a very rich statement coming from him, as he took Aelin’s hand again leading his bag with the other. “And no, they complained about not nearly seeing me enough so they insisted we stay with them.”_

_All Aelin could do was nod now. They stepped beyond the point of no return, the automatic doors closing behind them, no chance in turning back now. There was a crowd milling around but Aelin didn’t recognise anyone. Rowan led the way, she let him navigate their way through the people waiting for passengers, regrettably releasing his hand so she could follow him like a little duck. As busy as she was taking in her new surroundings, Aelin almost tripped over Rowan’s bag when he stopped abruptly._

_There were arms thrown over Rowan’s broad shoulders, then those hands were on his cheeks. Aelin just waited, her stomach turning into knots. Then Rowan stepped aside to reveal his parents. They were both smiling at her, Iris with her red hair and kind eyes, and Evander who looked like a fair prediction of what his son might look like in the future. Aelin panicked, she didn’t know what to do with her body beside stand there, holding the handle of her suitcase. This was ridiculous, over the months she and Rowan had been dating she had talked to both his mother and father countless times. But right now she was at a complete loss._

_Rowan came to her rescue, his arm slipping around her waist. “Mum, Dad. I would like to_ officially _,” he gave a mischievously pointed look in Aelin’s direction when he said that, “to my wonderful girlfriend, Aelin.”_

_Aelin went to glare at him but she never got the chance because Iris swept her into a hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”_

_“Here, let me get your bag,” Evan offered. “Iris will show you the way to the car.”_

_Just like that, the introduction was over and very steadily the knots in Aelin’s stomach unwound, especially as Iris walked beside her, arms linked together asking about anything and everything. Before too long they were in the car and then parking in the driveway at Rowan’s old house. And as soon as Aelin stepped through the door she was hit with an overwhelming feeling of home._

_The next morning Aelin woke up to the sound of Rowan’s voice, but he wasn’t talking to her. He was up and moving around the room and as she slowly opened her eyes she saw he was getting dressed. The night before they had had dinner with Rowan’s parents and chatted until they had all excused themselves to bed. Because of the time difference, Aelin and Rowan hadn’t been at all tried so she had spent what felt like hours teasing him about different aspects of his childhood bedroom. His extensive collection of The Lord of the Rings action figures had been one of the things to catch Aelin’s eye and Rowan had been very proud of the fact that he was yet to lose a single piece. When they had gone to bed Aelin had turned all the Legolas figures around and when Rowan had asked why she explained that it was weird with her old crush was watching her sleep with her current boyfriend. Rowan had laughed so loudly at that they were worried he’d woken his parents, so she had muffled it all with a kiss._

_But right now he was currently standing by that shelf, trying to slip on his suit jacket while keeping the conversation going on the phone._

_“Yes, I understand. It’s really no problem at all, Maeve,” Rowan said._

_Aelin didn’t even try to stop the way her eyes rolled at the mention of Maeve. This wasn’t boding well. Aelin could hear the woman’s voice say something else then Rowan hung up without a goodbye._

_“Don’t you dare,” Aelin said, propping herself up her elbows._

_Rowan gave her an apologetic smile. “I need to go in today.”_

_“But you said we came early to avoid this,” Aelin groaned and fell back onto the soft bedding. “How did she even know you were here?” Her answer was a pregnant silence. “You told her?”_

_Rowan shrugged. “She asked, what was I supposed to say?”_

_“That you're spending time with your family,” Aelin whined. “You can’t leave me alone with your parents. I’ve only known them, like, five minutes.”_

_All dressed and ready to go Rowan leaned over her and kissed her lips. “I won’t be long and like I said they already love you. You have nothing to worry about.”_

_“I’m not happy about this, Rowan,” Aelin said, watching him walk to the door._

_“I’m sorry,” Rowan’s voice was full of regret._

_Aelin waved him off, still pissed though at the preference he gave to work. “Yeah, yeah. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Then Rowan was gone._

_Aelin spent much longer than she should have in Rowan’s room, partly because she was still annoyed at Rowan for leaving and partly because she didn’t want to face the awkward interactions of him not being there as a buffer. When she did eventually make her way down Iris was in the kitchen, cleaning up the few dishes from breakfast._

_“Morning,” she said cheerily and Aelin returned the greeting. “Help yourself to whatever you like.”_

_“Thank you,” Aelin said a went over to the toaster._

_There were a few moments of silence before Iris spoke again. “Considering Rowan isn’t here to stop me, I thought you might like to see some old photos. The most embarrassing kind.”_

_When Aelin turned to face Iris, the mother of her boyfriend was smiling into her mug of coffee, eyes glinting the same way Rowan’s did when he was causing trouble._

_Aelin returned the smile in kind, just as the toaster popped. “I think I would like that very much.”_

_An album and a half in and Aelin had decided that baby Rowan was adorable and little boy Rowan was very cute. It turned out that when he was younger he needed glasses to correct some vision problems, thick lenses and thick rims, making his eyes magnify a little. Aelin laughed at nearly every photo he wore them in. Iris was showing her some from one of his birthday parties, him sitting around with his group of friends. Aelin was taking a sip of water when she took in exactly who the little faces belonged to and nearly choked._

_“Wait… is that the twins?” Aelin asked, pointing to a blonde and dark-haired boys who were sitting side by side, identical smiles on their faces._

_“Mhmm, we’ve been friends with the Moonbeams since before there were any kids,” Iris explained._

_“Holy gods, they’re too precious,” Aelin gushed._

_“They may look innocent, but the trouble those boys got into,” Iris shook her head and smiled._

_Aelin was smiling too when she turned the page; she could most definitely imagine the trouble those brothers would have gotten into, probably dragging Rowan along for the ride. She looked over the photos on the pages, eyes catching on a photo of Rowan sitting on an elderly woman’s lap. She looked a lot like Iris, except her hair was all grey and looked a bit older._

_Then Iris confirmed Aelin’s suspicion. “That’s Rowan’s grandmother, my mother. The two of them were very close. Rowan was devastated when she passed.”_

_Aelin looked at how the two of them looked at each other, the beaming smiles they both wore. “What was her name?”_

_“Violet,” Iris answered._

_“That’s a lovely name,” Aelin said. “The um…”_

_Aelin stopped herself from saying anything more, realising that what she was about to say might be a little rude._

_“The what?” Iris asked good naturedly._

_“I was just going to say,” Aelin said a little nervously, “That the plant names, they run in the family.”_

_“That they do,” Iris replied, with a short laugh. “I couldn't really help myself when Rowan was born.”_

_Aelin smiled, glad not to have caused offence, and then turned the page over and promptly burst out laughing. She had come to the gallery of halloween costumes._

_“Ah, now I have some stories to tell,” Iris said conspiratorially._

_Aelin and Iris were both laughing so hard that they didn’t realise Rowan walked in a few hours later. They were only alerted to his presence when he spoke, something akin to horror on his face as he took in the photos albums that covered the coffee table._

_“What’s all this?”_

_“Your mother had been spilling your most embarrassing secrets,” Aelin said, and picked up a photo of him in his glasses that made him look particularly bug-eyed. “You never told me you had to wear glasses.”_

_Aelin tried to keep her laughter in but couldn’t help it as Rowan’s cheeks turned pink._

_“You're late,” his mother scolded. “You know what they say, all work and no play makes Rowan a dull boy.”_

_“Well, maybe I can make it up to everyone with dinner out?” Rowan offered._

_“I guess so. I’ll call your father and let him know,” Iris got up leaving Aelin and Rowan alone. He came and sat down on the couch behind Aelin and she rested her head on his knee, looking up at him with innocent eyes._

_“How bad was it?” Rowan asked, cringing. When Aelin didn’t answer he pressed further. “What exactly did she tell you?”_

_Aelin answered with a wicked smile and Rowan looked even more concerned. “This is my revenge.”_

_~~~~~_

Aelin didn’t know what the time was when she reached for her phone almost blindly on her bedside table. Squinting to try and figure out where it was she patted the surface, waiting for her hand to hit it. When it didn’t Aelin mumbled a string of words she would never say in front of her daughter and rolled over to try and find her pants where the now obviously muffled ringing was coming from. Fenrys groaned, pulling the arm back that had been wrapped around her body and lay on his back.

“What is going on?” He said.

“I’m trying to find out,” Aelin sighed, managing to grab her pants without having to leave the bed. The phone had stopped ringing but just as Aelin lay down to try and see who had called a photo of her mother and Elsie popped up. “Hi, Mum.”

“Hi, sweetie sorry to call,” Evalin said.

“No, it’s fine Mum,” Aelin said groggily. “Is everything okay? Elsie all right?”

“Yes, she’s fine,” Evalin said. “But we forgot her umbrella.”

Fenrys chuckled and Aelin groaned, rubbing at her face. Elsie loved Mary Poppins, loved it so much she insisted on taking her umbrella just about everywhere, just like the infamous nanny. But yesterday Elsie had been so excited about the sleepover at her grandparents' place and her grandfather had been hyping her up with the promise of not-so-secret ice-cream on the way home, the umbrella must have been forgotten in all the excitement. And they were going to Disney on Ice, and Elsie was dressed as Mary Poppins. There would be hell to pay if she didn’t have her umbrella. 

“What’s the plan?” Aelin asked. She had no idea what time it was, at what point of getting ready they would be at.

“We’re right on time,” Evalin explained. “But if you could run the umbrella down to us, that would help.”

“Yep, I can do that. Text me when you’re leaving,” Aelin said.

“Will do, see you in a bit.”

“Bye,” Aelin said and hung up.

Immediately Fenrys pulled her to him, his breath tickling the back of her neck as he laughed. “Her and that umbrella.”

“It’s your fault,” Aelin huffed, but she couldn't stop herself from melting into Fenrys’ body, so deliciously warm. “You were the one who showed her the movies.”

“I knew she would love the music,” Fenrys murmured as his lips met the skin of Aelin’s neck for a single gentle kiss. “The way her face lit up the first time she saw the horse jump off the merry-go-round was too adorable.”

“I do have a pretty adorable kid,” Aelin mused.

“That you do.” 

Aelin rolled over onto her back, Fenrys propping himself up on one elbow so he was looking down at her. Her hand brushed over the small cut on his cheek, eyes taking in the bruising around his eye.

“Nice shiner,” Aelin said. She meant for it to come out lighthearted, but her tone was terse. Gods, all that had only been hours ago. 

“Does it make me look all the more devilishly handsome?” Fenrys said with a crooked smile.

Aelin didn’t know why but she was crying. She was too hungover, she was too tired. It was a bad idea to drink so much and then stay up so late after the tumultuous week she’d had. She closed her eyes in the hopes that Fenrys wouldn't see. Ultimately Aelin knew it was pointless, knowing he was far too close to miss anything. His hand brushed her cheek gently, soothingly, his fingers then brushing her flyaway hairs away from her face.

“Hey,” Fenrys said softly. “Hey, look at me babe.”

Aelin sniffed before she did, a tear slipping from her eye. Fenrys brushed it away before it could get far enough to hit the pillow beneath her. 

“I’m sorry, you know, about throwing the first punch,” Fenrys said, his face devastatingly open and earnest. “I just... when he brought Elsie into it I couldn’t stop. Believe me I tried, and even though it was more of a dig at me more than anything I couldn’t hold back.”

Aelin nodded. “I know. I got pretty close myself, honestly.”

That made Fenrys chuckle, the man always found a way to find something to laugh about –– it was something she had come to love about him. “I think everyone would have enjoyed that show, at least a little bit.” 

It was Aelin’s turn to give a watery laugh. “There’s still time, he is only next door.”

Once again concern clouded Fenrys’ features and he lent down and kissed her lips, keeping close as he said, “How are you feeling? About it all?”

Aelin sighed, her body shuddering a little as she did, her emotions continued to slip out of her grasp. “Overwhelmed,” she admitted. “I thought I’d have years more to sort this out, wait until Elsie asked about who her dad was. But he’s here. All I’m thinking about is how to protect Elsie above anything else. That’s all that consumes me. Gods, imagine if she’d been there yesterday and seen that. Would have he even cared if she had? Did it even cross his mind what it would do to her to see all that?”

Aelin rubbed her hands over her face, not sure if she should be trying to make sense of everything or just ignore it. 

“But how are _you_ feeling about him being here?” Fenrys asked. “Put aside Elsie just for a minute, and tell me about you.”

Aelin didn’t know what to say. Since Rowan had arrived and she had admitted Elspeth was his, all her mind had been consumed with all the ways Rowan would inevitably run into them both and how she would manage the circumstances for Elsie. She hadn’t taken a moment to think over how this made her feel, how seeing her ex-boyfriend and the father of her child had affected her. More tears leaked from her eyes, Fenrys wiped each one away, just patiently waiting for Aelin to speak when she was ready.

“It hurts to see him, even after all this time,” Aelin said finally. “And he’s still such a bastard, and I don’t know why I’m surprised by that. I hate what he said about you, that he used Elsie against you like that. And I feel responsible because everything he’s reacting to has come from my silence. He’s right there,” Aelin waved behind her at the wall. “I know I’m not going to be able to avoid him. I just don’t know what to do, Fen. He’s come and destroyed my whole world, again.”

Fen’s kiss was a reassuring gesture, letting her know he was right here with her. “He hasn’t destroyed anything. Disrupted, yes, but not destroyed. He could be gone any day, all it will take is Maeve calling him back and he’ll disappear again. We can wait him out, I’ll be here every step of the way.”

Just to reaffirm that Fenrys laced one of his hands with hers, kissing it before holding it to his chest. Aelin felt her eyes mist over with tears, she closed them to stop the stinging. Fenrys was a good man, too good, she didn’t deserve him. 

“I know what you’re thinking right now, Ae,” Fenrys said, brushing his nose against her, his breath warm on her lip as he whispered. “You’re wrong.”

Aelin opened her eyes, blinking back the haze of tears so she could look up into Fenrys’ dark eyes, seeing the truth there and written on every feature of his beautiful face.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Aelin said. “And it’s going to be a good one.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Aelin closed the distance between them, kissing him until she was dizzy but kept going anyway. When Fenrys’ hands started to wander, far too easily considering their absolute lack of clothing, Aelin caught them, pulling them away from her body. To say her boyfriend looked disappointed would be an understatement. 

“I would love to continue this,” Aelin said breathlessly. “But my mother could text me at any moment and I at least want to have clothes on, or the bare minimum look at least half put together. You know, pretend that my parents don’t know exactly what I was up to with my boyfriend staying over on a childfree night.”

Fenrys snorted. “We can be very fast.”

Aelin saw the determined gleam in Fenrys’ eye, the promises it held, her body shivered and his smile turned triumphant. She was considering it, about to say yes even, when her phone vibrated beside her with the promised text from her mother. Fenrys laughed through a groan as he rolled off her, letting her go free. Aelin stretched out her muscles, letting her hand rest on Fenrys’ stomach where she patted him consolingly. 

“Don’t give up on me just yet,” she said. “I’ll be back.”

Aelin rolled out of bed then, grabbing a few items of clothing before heading to the bathroom. In there she had an efficient 5 minute shower and got dressed. Her hair was a mess so she opted for a bun to contain most of the tangles without having to waste time brushing them out. When she was presentable enough she went looking for the umbrella. Aelin came up empty when she searched Elsie’s room, so she went to check her play corner in the living room. It wasn’t there either. Aelin was running out of time, her family would probably be pulling up at any moment. 

Going back to her bedroom Aelin found Fenrys still in bed scrolling through his phone. 

“Have you seen the umbrella? I’ve checked her room and the play corner, but I can’t find it,” Aelin said. 

Fenrys put his phone down, brows crossing as he thought. “She had it on the couch before we left, then she came into the kitchen for some snacks.” He thought silently for a few moments. “Try the pantry. I think she said something about the parrot needing to eat some cereal.”

Aelin couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Chuck me my phone.”

Fenrys did, and she caught it easily. Then he said, “Your mother texted me saying they’re almost here. Think she wanted to really make sure you got the message.”

Aelin just laughed again as she headed for the kitchen to check the pantry. Fenrys was right, there it was. Umbrella under her arm, Aelin grabbed her keys and headed out the door. The ding of the elevator arriving echoed in the quiet hallway and Aelin just about ran so she could catch it. She managed to, her hand coming between the doors just as they reached about halfway closed, pausing a moment just to make sure they opened again. Aelin breathed a sigh of relief, ready to apologise to the poor occupant inside who’s morning she had inconvenienced. 

That apology died before it reached her lips as she saw who the occupant actually was. Rowan stood there, looking worse for wear in a plain white shirt and black slacks. The cut on his lip had scabbed and it was a little swollen, but besides that he looked unscathed. Bitter disappointment curled in Aelin’s gut, for more than one reason. She was too hungover and running too late to deal with stairs. With a toddler there was a fine line between doing okay and a complete meltdown. So it looked like she would have to deal with this man instead. Aelin tried not to look at him as she stepped into the elevator, but she didn’t miss the look of surprise on his face when she did. 

The doors closed and a very full and awkward silence ensued, neither of them looking at the other or speaking. Aelin could feel her anger burning beneath her skin as she felt the ire rolling off him in waves. It just made everything worse. Finally Aelin broke.

“Aren’t you going to apologise?” 

“For what?” His tone was flat, carried no inflection like he couldn’t care less. He probably didn’t.

“You know what for,” Aelin pressed, turning just a little so she could read his reaction better.

Rowan continued to look ahead and not at her. “I didn’t throw the first punch.” 

“You were the one who turned up looking for a fight,” Aelin growled at him.

“If any of this had been reversed, you would have burnt something down by now.” Despite what he had said, his words held no humour, just bitterness.

Aelin brows were high as she said. “Is that jealousy I detect? If this was reversed I might've just congratulated you. Having Fenrys as a boyfriend is a very enjoyable experience.”

She watched Rowan closely, as his muscle in his cheek flickered as his jaw clenched so hard she was sure would be able to hear his teeth cracking. Aelin knew she’d hit a nerve, she wasn’t upset in the slightest. Rowan turned ever so slightly, but he refused to look at her face.

“So he’s your boyfriend then?”

“Yes,” Aelin ground out.

Rowan shrugged, nothing casual in the gesture, everything about him was still wound too tight and stiff. “I’m just surprised it’s not something more casual.”

Aelin turned to face him fully. “Pardon?”

Rowan kept his gaze on the little display that showed the floor numbers. Why hadn’t someone joined them to save her from this agony. 

“He was just never the serious dating type,” Rowan said snidely.

“Why,” Aelin said, her anger was a seething living thing, “would that be any of your concern.”

Finally Rowan faced her, his eyes meeting hers. “The interest he had in you way back when didn’t really extend to boyfriend material.”

Aelin gaped, her face flooding with heat. Not from embarrassment, she was fuming. “What is your problem?”

Aelin voiced echoed in the small space, Rowan just looked away, everything about him impassive. She was about to demand an answer when the elevator chimed and the doors opened on the lobby floor. The spokes of the umbrella in her hand were shifting from how tightly she gripped it, still hesitating until her phone vibrated in her pocket telling her her time was up. So with one last withering glare she left the elevator heading towards the front doors. When she glanced back, the doors were just closing and she saw Rowan glancing at his phone.

“Bastard,” Aelin muttered to herself as she pushed through the door and stepped outside. She took in a deep breath, trying to make sure she was calm by the time she reached the car waiting for her on the curb. From the front passenger seat Aelin could see her mother eyeing her, no doubt able to see tension that Aelin could feel in every muscle of her body. But then Elsie saw her, her hands waving frantically, her smile bright and wide. Seeing her daughter like that Aelin couldn’t help but smile back, those awful lingering feelings dissipating to almost nothing because of the sheer joy on Elsie’s face. 

Evalin rolled down the window as Aelin got to the car. “Everything all right?”

Aelin nodded, handing her mother the all important umbrella. “Everything is fine. Dad, roll down the back window for me?”

“Sure thing,” he said.

“Thanks,” Aelin returned as she ducked over to Elsie’s window. “Hey. Pumpkin. Where are your clothes?” She asked exaggeratedly, seeing that Elsie was strapped into her car seat wearing nothing but a onesie singlet.

“Nakey!” Elsie exclaimed, making the adults laugh. She repeated the words again, no doubt in hope of getting more admiration.

“Thought we’d put on the costume there,” Evalin explained. “Limit the accidents and creases until the last moment.”

Aelin laughed again. “Good thinking.” Leaning into the car Aelin kissed her daughter’s chubby cheek. “Be good for your grandparents, my love.”

Before Aelin could get too far Elsie reached for her, and she leaned in a bit further so Elsie could grab her face and press a wet kiss to her cheek then said a string of sounds Aelin knew translated to _I love you_.

“Love you too, Pumpkin. I’ll see you later,” Aelin said and stepped away from the car.

Her parents said goodbye and Aelin waved them off, glad that Elspeth was excited enough that she didn’t freak out at her mother staying behind. The thought had crossed her mind to send Fenrys, but in retrospect that might not have been the best idea. If Fenrys had ended up in that elevator there might have been a murder. There was also the purple bruise blooming on Fenrys’ face that would have brought up questions Aelin wasn’t ready to answer. Letting out a heavy sigh Aelin turned around and trekked back up to her apartment, the elevator a solo trip this time. Fenrys was where she left, still lounging in bed. When she walked in he gave her a roguish grin, that was quick to fall when he noticed the look on her face.

“What?” 

“Guess who I ran into in the elevator,” Aelin said, flopping face first into the pillow.

“No, you didn’t,” Fenrys’ voice was both disbelieving and slightly amused. Aelin only nodded. “How did that go?”

Aelin turned her head and Fenrys laid down so their faces were opposite each other. “Just as well as you might imagine. Your insufferable ass seems to be a sore point for him.”

“My ass is many things, but insufferable is not one of them,” Fenrys said quite seriously. 

That, in the very least, made Aelin laugh. “You’re right. I should never have said such a thing. Will you forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” Fenrys said with a sigh. “You cut pretty deep there.”

Aelin grinned at him. “I’m sure I can make it up to you.”

Fenrys grinned right back. “What do you have in mind?”

As Aelin raised herself up she shoved Fenrys’s shoulder, encouraging him to roll onto his back. Then she crawled over the top of him, pinning his wrists beside his head as she kissed him. “Let me show you.”

~~~~~

Rowan’s jaw was starting to ache from how long it had been set on edge, teeth grinding together nearly audibly. On a Saturday the office was empty besides him, and Rowan didn’t mind–– he liked the quiet––the hum of the traffic below the only sound beside the tapping of the keys as he typed. That clicking and tapping kept his focus from other thoughts, mainly the events in all aspects of this morning. 

He hadn’t known what to do when Aelin appeared at the elevator doors, he hadn’t been able to look at her after what he’d heard in the early hours of this morning. Then she had done the unexpected and spoken to him and so easily had gotten under his skin. Somewhere deep inside he knew he should have kept ignoring her, let the two of them let their anger fester in silence, but instead he had taken the bait and bitten back. 

But that was the thing, Rowan was still so angry. The kind of anger that was all consuming. He was angry at Aelin, at Fenrys, his friends, at the whole gods-damned world. Work kept him focused, kept him from doing something else stupid, but right now what was in front of him wasn’t doing it’s job. Rowan pushed away from his desk, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and running his hands through his hair. He needed someone to work with on this but he was at a loss as to who he should call. He had a feeling Vaughan might be his best bet, considering he had been the most welcoming since he got back, but this wasn’t really his thing. It looked like Maeve might be his only option but he didn’t feel like her condescension and contempt from his needing to call her.

Rowan was still contemplating which evil was his best option when he heard the beeping of the security lock and two sets of feet entering the office floor. One set was quick and erratic, the other slow and measured. Rowan was about to investigate when he heard a familiar voice.

“Korby, don’t touch anything,” Lorcan said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. 

“Okay Dad,” Korbin’s little voice promised.

Rowan’s office was tucked into the back corner offering the best views. It was stupid really, this office was locked and unused unless he or Maeve were in town. It would be better used by Lorcan, with the fantastic views over the gardens in the centre of the city, which would impress any visiting client. Instead he had an office closer to the front door with views of the walls of the high rises around them. Definitely a waste. But back here and out of the way Rowan didn’t expect to be bothered by the newcomers.

The pair of footsteps went down to one, in what sounded like Korbin running laps of the office. Rowan contemplated how Lorcan trusted the boy to wander around unsupervised when a dark-haired blur of movement ran past his door, arms out and making aeroplane noises. He kept watching as Korbin reappeared, walking backwards until he stood in the middle of the doorway. 

For a few moments they just looked at each other then Rowan offered what he thought to be a friendly smile, but from the slightly panicked look on the young boy’s face it didn’t seem to have that effect. 

“Dad!” Korbin called out but didn’t move otherwise. 

Lorcan answered immediately, his footsteps already heading towards Rowan’s office. He appeared behind his son, seeing the two of them together like that the likeness between the two was undeniable. They both had the dark hair and eyes, and you could tell that when Korbin was older he’d carry similar facial features to his father. But Korbin had the midnight-dark hair of his mother rather than the brown undertones Lorcan’s hair had beneath the black. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” Lorcan said gruffly. Bolstered by his father’s presence Korbin stood up a bit straighter, looked a little more confident, although he still eyed Rowan a bit warily. 

“No need to sound so disappointed,” Rowan said.

Lorcan just shrugged and didn’t leave, but instead crossed his arms and quipped, “I thought you’d be used to it by now.”

Rowan didn’t have anything to say to that. 

Korbin spoke, and when he did Rowan noticed that he had copied his father’s stance, even down to the crossing of his arms. “Dad, who’s that?”

Lorcan looked between his son and Rowan a few times before he sighed. “He’s an old friend.” He almost sounded reluctant saying the words.

Rowan followed suit and crossed his arms too. “So I am a friend, am I?”

“Look,” Lorcan said bluntly. “This is hard to navigate, a lot of things went down while you were gone.”

“Like Aelin having my kid and none of you bastards told me,” Rowan replied.

“Don’t swear in front of the kid,” Lorcan said.

Surprised and a little taken aback, Rowan quickly apologised. “Sorry.”

For a few long moments Lorcan just looked at him, something akin to pity in his eyes. Rowan hated it.

“Aelin made us promise not to say anything. And very honestly, none of us expected that you would come back,” Lorcan succinctly explained. 

Rowan looked away, out over the gardens he could see out his window and ran his hand through his hair as a further distraction. “I thought I would at least be owed… something.”

Lorcan let out a heavy sigh, unfolding his arms and putting one hand on his son’s head, making the boy look up. “Korbin, go play in my office, okay?”

The dark haired boy just nodded before he ran off, pretending to be an aeroplane again. Then to Rowan’s surprise Lorcan stepped into the office, after making sure Korbin was where he was supposed to be before taking a seat in front of Rowan.

“The answers you want, I can’t give them to you. None of us will because of the promise we made to Aelin. If you want any answers at all you’ll have to go to her.” Then be added in that brusque way of his. “Just try no to be a dick about it when you do.”

That made Rowan want to laugh, it almost felt like a normal interaction between him and his friend again. But then the silence turned a bit awkward and Rowan was reminded of how much had passed between them in the two years he’d been away, so they both ended up sitting there until Lorcan said, “You look awful, like you’ve barely slept.”

That did, in fact, make Rowan laugh, it was a short bitter sound. “That’s just about right.”

“Rowdy neighbours?” Lorcan said offhandedly, but then his face changed as if he’d just realised what he’d asked. 

“Yep,” Rowan said simply, finding a spot on his wooden desk very interesting. 

Out of the corner of his eye Rowan saw Lorcan lean forward a little bit. “So facing your front door are we talking about the neighbours to your right or left?” 

Rowan had to swallow once before he answered, banishing the sounds he had heard to the far reaches of his brain. “Left.” 

Lorcan let out a choked sound. “Okay wait.” Rowan looked up to see him looking both horrified and slightly amused. “What kind of rowdy are we talking about?”

“The worst kind,” Rowan admitted.

Lorcan literally hid his face in his hands, and Rowan suspected that muffled sound was him trying to suppress his laughter. But eventually Lorcan’s dark eyes peeked over his finger tips, his hands falling away. “Well… that’s rough.”

Rowan hummed in agreement, not sure what else he could say.

“I think…” Lorcan said and then cleared his throat, no doubt trying to banish the remnants of his amusement. “Those two idiots were pretty wasted, Fenrys,” Rowan couldn't help by cringe at the mention of _him_ , “was barely sober enough to drive. What I mean to say is that they probably didn’t do it on purpose.”

Rowan doubted that. It was strange hearing Lorcan come to both Aelin’s and Fenrys’ defence, Rowan’s curiosity piqued as to what had caused such a thing. But he wasn’t brave enough to ask, it was a miracle that Lorcan had even told him this much considering his attitude towards him this past week. He wasn’t about to quite literally push the friendship. 

“What are you doing here on a Saturday, anyway?” He asked instead.

“I was picking Korbin up from his grandparent’s house and realised I’d forgotten the visuals for that new footwear company we have,” Lorcan explained. “Thought I’d hang out here for a bit and give Elide a chance to nap before Korbin clings to her again, he’s not taking the impending birth of his brother too well.”

“He looks so much like you,” Rowan remarked.

When he looked up at Lorcan, the dark-haired man had a soft smile on his face. “He’s sweeter than me though, he gets that from Elide.”

“I don’t think that’s a particularly hard thing to be,” Rowan said, before he’d even thought the words through.

Just to add another surprise to the list Lorcan let out a scoffing laugh. “No it is not.” After that Lorcan stood. “I should go make sure that the kid hasn’t destroyed anything I need with his expert colouring skills.”

Rowan nodded, then spoke just before Lorcan left his office. “Lorcan, I guess I should say thanks.”

Lorcan turned in the doorway, face set in a characteristic scowl. “I was serious when I said that when you ask her what you have to to try not to be a dick about it. Maybe apologise for going after Fen too, the boyo has been nothing but good to her.”

He left without saying anything else, making Rowan swallow back the rebuttal on his tongue. Point taken, he had been an ass and an apology was needed. The real challenge would be keeping his anger in check, and if this morning was any indication of what was to come, it would be an easy feat. In the quiet Rowan could hear the muffled sounds of Lorcan and Korbin in Lorcan’s office. For a moment he thought about asking Lorcan for help on this account, but thought better of it and went back to sorting it out himself, no longer in the mood to ask for assistance from anyone. 

Hours later Rowan was riding the elevator back up to his apartment. He’d come to the resolution that he would ask Aelin for answers, using the apology as a very literal peace offering, then he’d go from there. If he, more realistically _they_ , didn’t go in guns blazing, Rowan might be able to actually get somewhere. But as the door to his floor opened and he walked around the corner towards his destination, Rowan’s courage left him. He stopped, staring at Aelin’s door, a whirlwind of emotions coursing through him. Anger was the driving force beneath the curiosity, grief and longing to know more –– and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep a rein on it if he knocked now. So Rowan kept walking, but just as he passed the door bright, musical laughter came from behind it. That sound, the sound of his daughter’s laughter cut him to the quick and Rowan stopped short. He needed to know. 

The brass numbers on Aelin’s door seemed to challenge him, his warped reflection staring back at him as he raised his fist and knocked. The sound reverberated through him, his heartbeat echoing those rapid knocks as he stepped away from the door. There was another symphony of laughter, from the two of them this time, and then there was the sound of the door unlocking. The smile on Aelin’s face fell the moment she saw him, but for that split second Rowan had been awed by the beauty that could still knock him to the ground. But as Aelin’s face turned into a scowl Rowan remembered why he had knocked in the first place. He was here for answers. 

“Yes?” Aelin demanded, stepping out the door and into the hallway but leaving the door open. There was a hint of a knowing smile on her face.

Rowan resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest, trying to keep his stance relaxed. It was hard with the blatant challenge Aelin was emitanting. Right, it was the apology first.

“Is Fenrys here?” Rowan asked abruptly.

Aelin’s brows rose at the question. “No, he’s at his place tonight.” There was a beat of silence and she read his unspoken question. “He doesn’t live here. Why?”

“I wanted to apologise,” Rowan said. “For yesterday.”

“My, my. An apology from you. We should be honoured,” Aelin mocked.

Rowan felt his anger come to the surface, her tone getting a rise out of him, exactly like she wanted it to. “I shouldn’t have gone after him like that. I’m sorry.”

“What brought this on? You enjoy the show last night?” Aelin asked smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

It took a second for Rowan to realise what she was talking about. Then her voice sounding through the walls had echoed in his mind and his jaw clenched. She had no shame over it, no shame at all, instead she had thrown it in his face.

_Answers. You need answers_ he told himself again.

“I most certainly did,” Aelin said airlily. “But it’s good to know you regret turning up to Vaughan’s with the intent to kick Fen’s ass for something that is absolutely none of your concern.” She was angry now, her tone had changed from nonchalant to something sharp and cutting. “After this half-assed apology I expect we’re done?”

“We’re not done,” Rowan bit out. Aelin looked at him, waiting. “There’s answers I want. Answers I’m entitled to.”

Aelin scoffed at his words, a hand gripping the door frame as she went to go back inside. But she couldn’t help it, Rowan could see it plainly on her face, she wouldn’t leave without saying something. “What exactly are you entitled to? From where I stand it’s little next to nothing.”

“Why are you making this so difficult?” Rowan said. “You kept this from me for more than two years.”

“It would have been longer, I can promise you that,” Aelin admitted.

Rowan clamped on his rising frustration. “I don’t even know her name. Will you give me that at least?” 

“No.” The answer was blunt, no room for argument. 

The tether on his anger was fraying by the second. “I think I deserve to know. I’m her father.”

At his words the energy between them changed, he saw Aelin’s anger rise the same way that his did. They had always been matched in that regard, their anger and tempers had always been volatile when ignited together. But he was right, he was the father of the child in that apartment he was entitled to the answers he wanted.

Aelin snorted, the beginnings of a snarl on her face. “You ejaculated, would you like a round of applause? That doesn’t make you a father. ”

“You never gave me the chance,” Rowan said back

Aelin stood up straighter, her burning anger evident. “You called it, Rowan.” His heart stuttered at hearing his name from her lips after so long, the venom with how she said it entirely new. “It was you, not me.”

“Still—“

Aelin didn’t let him get more than a word out before she was seething at him. “Still nothing. I was a distraction, an inconvenience. What was she going to be, huh?” She pointed into her apartment. “A lifelong resentment? I wasn’t going to risk that for her.”

Aelin had thrown his own words back at him, but Rowan didn’t care, they had no effect on him. If she wanted to have this out now, then so be it. “If you felt that way, why did you keep it?”

Aelin looked as if those words physically hurt her, but she kept going, albeit a little quieter but still with enough bite to sting. “If you have to ask me that you’ve never known me at all.”

“I know you’ve always been selfish, not caring for anyone’s needs beyond your own,” Rowan said, his anger taking control of his words. “This just reaffirms that all over again. I had a right to know.”

“You leaving was the most self-serving thing you ever did. You don’t get to lecture or judge me,” Aelin said, her voice rising. They were nearly yelling at each other now. “You walked away, you deserve nothing. Why did you come to apologise? Just so you could get these answers you think you’re owed? Because that is not how this is going to work.”

“Did you know?” Rowan demanded, taking a step closer. “When I left. Did you know?” Those last three words were said with deliberate intent, each one holding a demand for the answer that had weighed the heaviest on him. 

Aelin glared at him, her mouth a thin line before she opened it to speak.

“Mummy.”

That gentle, soft voice from the open doorway had both he and Aelin turning towards the sound. The child stood there, wearing soft flannel pyjamas printed with a cartoon character he didn’t recognise and clutching a stuffed doll like it was her lifeline. Her green eyes darted between the two of them, her bottom lip wavering as tears started building in her eyes. The first sob was earth shattering and Rowan nearly stumbled back and away from what was unfolding in front of him. 

“Oh, my darling,” Aelin said and scooped the toddler up, Rowan could only watch and the tiny girl started to cry more.

“Aelin,” he said without really realising her name had come from his lips. 

She whirled on him, that ring of gold in her eyes nearly a living fire. “We’re finished,” she said as she pushed the door open wider.

“I’m… Aelin––“ This wasn’t what he wanted.

“I said we’re finished.”

The final answer Rowan got was Aelin’s door slamming in his face. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Aelin was giddy with excitement. She stood in the living area, surrounded by boxes upon boxes, a visual reminder of all the work that was ahead of them but she didn’t care. They had finally done it. For her and Rowan this would be their home._

_They had spent the better part of their Sunday moving into their new apartment, he was currently downstairs getting the last few things from the truck before Fenrys drove it back to the rental dealer. Aelin couldn’t wait for him to come back up, for the two of them to finally be alone in their new place. So she waited, listening for any evidence of Rowan’s return. The doorknob turned, Rowan appeared and Aelin grinned at him._

_“I know that look,” he said, walking fully into the apartment. “These are fragile, let me put them down first.”_

_Aelin nodded, biting her lip as Rowan began to move painfully slow, from the way he looked at her she knew he was teasing her. He finally put the boxes on the kitchen table when Aelin launched herself at him. Ready for the attack, Rowan caught her easily, hands catching her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him. Aelin buried her hands in his hair and kissed him._

_“Welcome home,” she murmured onto his lips before kissing him again._

_He smiled. “Welcome home, love.”_

_“It’s all ours,” Aein said._

_“Well,” Rowan began musing. “It actually belongs to our landlord, we pay them the money. So it’s not really **ours**.”_

_“But it is our own space, a place for **us** to be,” Aelin said, still holding tight. “It’s our home.”_

_“That it is,” Rowan said, walking them over to the couch. He sat down so Aelin fell into his lap. “What should we do now we’re in our home?”_

_“Oh, I have a few ideas,” Aelin said, a coy smile on her face._

_“I think you and I may be thinking the same thing,” Rowan said, his hand moving over her hips to her waist._

_“Good, now hurry up and kiss me,” Aelin breathed, leaning in._

_Things were just getting interesting when Rowan’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. He went to reach for it but Aelin smacked his hand away. “No, leave it.”_

_He did, and they resumed their kisses. When it started up again Rowan lent back and groaned, his head hitting the back of the couch and Aelin just took that opportunity to kiss his neck. “Don’t. You. Dare.” She breathed onto his skin._

_“I have to,” he insisted._

_Aelin just kept kissing him as he pulled his phone from his pocket and answered._

_“Hello,” Rowan’s breathing hitched as she bit him._

_Aelin didn’t bother to listen to the conversation, but Rowan nodded along, saying yes every now and then. It was only when he hung up that she bothered to remove her lips from his skin._

_“I have to go,” Rowan said, his regret evident._

_“No.” Aelin’s voice was firm. “No, Rowan.”_

_“I have to,” Rowan said again._

_“You don’t. First of all it’s Sunday, whatever it is can wait until tomorrow. And we have things to do here,” Aelin almost whined._

_“I’m sorry,” Rowan kissed her cheek._

_Aelin sighed and flopped onto the couch, falling like a cut down tree onto the cushions, knowing that she wasn’t going to win this one. Rowan slipped out from under her legs and she looked over at him. He looks disheveled to say the least, hair askew and clothes rumbled. He’d probably have to go like that, with all his other clothes still packed away. That thought made Aelin smile at least._

_“I’ll bring dinner home, how about that?” Rowan asked, running his hands through his hair trying to tame it. “Just find the plates, I don’t care about anything else.”_

_“Fine,” Aelin sighed dramatically. “I guess that will be a good start.”_

_“Start?” Rowan asked._

_“Of your apology,” Aelin replied._

_“What else will my apology entail?” Rowan’s gaze was heated, his imagination running away with him._

_“I’ll make a list, you’ll probably enjoy it just as much as I will,” Aelin said cheekily. “Almost.”_

_Rowan braced himself over her for a farewell kiss. “I look forward to it.”_

_Then he slipped his phone back into his pocket and he was gone._

_It didn’t take Aelin long to find the plates and with nothing else to do but wait for Rowan she started on the rest of the house. She didn’t bother to build the bed frame, it was unlikely she could maneuver that around herself, but she did put new sheets on the mattress on the floor and found the pillows. Next she started on the clothes, but got bored of that after a while and went back out to the kitchen. Her final task was clearing off the coffee table and she even went as far as getting the TV hooked up so she could watch something while she waited for her boyfriend to return._

_Her phone was more entertaining than the mindless show she had on in the background as she typed. Rowan was late, not very late, but late enough that her hunger was getting a little uncomfortable. Aelin had texted him a few times asking him when he’d be home, but the reply had been **soon. I promise**. When she heard the front door opening again she sat up watching as an apologetic Rowan stepped through the door. _

_“I got chocolate and hazelnut cake,” he said holding up a small box._

_Aelin still crossed her arms, feigning a pout. “That thin ice you were on just got a little thicker.”_

_Rowan dropped the dinner and the cake onto the coffee table. “You got that list for me?”_

_Aelin’s smile was wicked and she held up her phone, the notes app open. Rowan’s eyes widened when he caught glimpses of a few of the items before his lips pulled into a smirk. He pulled a plate towards him and started dishing out food onto his plate._

_“Dinner first. I think I’ll need it.”_

_Aelin laughed, the sound echoing off their boxes and haphazardly placed furniture. Despite all their possessions being packed and nothing in its right spot, being here with him was all she needed for this little apartment to feel like home._

~~~~~

Aelin watched her daughter sleeping next to her, face untroubled and golden hair a mess as she lay her head on her mother’s pillow. Elspeth had slept tucked into the crook of Aelin’s arm like she did when she was just a tiny baby, her arm holding onto the nightshirt Aelin had worn to bed. Seeing her like this made Aelin’s heart ache, made her miss those times where she hadn’t a care in the world except to watch her daughter sleep, smile and snuffle in the way newborns did. Those days had been fleeting and chaotic, but still Aelin missed them and would be forever grateful to have them tucked away in her memory.

So carefully, Aelin brushed away the hair from Elspeth’s forehead, as not to wake her. She had managed to keep it together last night while her daughter had been awake, keeping up the happy pretence for her. But Elspeth could pick up on her mother’s underlying emotions and she hadn’t moved from her mother’s lap until Fenrys had arrived. He had come and sat next to them, one arm around Aelin’s shoulders and the other rubbed at Elspeth’s back. 

“Uncle Fen,” she had whispered.

“Yes, Pumpkin,” was his gentle reply.

“Mummy.” Elspeth had reached up and touched Aelin’s cheeks, not knowing what to say or how to explain what had happened besides knowing her mother needed comfort. 

The tears had threatened to overflow then as Fenrys whispered. “I know, I know.”

Eventually Elspeth had ended up lying across both their laps, Aelin playing with her gold curls a soothing balm for both of them, and that’s where the toddler had fallen asleep. After some precarious maneuvering Aelin had taken Elspeth off to bed, lingering longer than she usually would have just to watch her sleep. When she came back out it took one look from Fenrys and Aelin had broken telling him what had happened, and he held her as she cried and let out the bitter tears. She felt the anger thrumming through his body, and the flinches as Aelin recounted the hurtful words Rowan had said. When she finished she looked up at Fenrys and she could see the fury in his eyes but she stopped him before he could ask or offer to be the fulfiller of her retribution.

“No more fighting,” Aelin had said. “Please. I’m sick of it.”

Fenrys had agreed, he promised nothing would start from him. The kiss he had given her made her believe it. It was probably half an hour later that they headed off to bed, so weary from the day. Aelin read a while as Fenrys played on his phone. And just as Aelin was drifting off–her book falling on her face–crying had her eyes snapping open. When Aelin had gone into Elspeth’s room she was standing in her cot, cheeks streaked with tears and it was obvious she wouldn’t be sleeping in her own tiny bed tonight. So Aelin had brought her to her own bed, holding Elspeth close, their foreheads touching as they both fell asleep.

Aelin’s alarm went off and she cringed at the sound, rolling over as carefully as she could to turn it off. When she rolled back over Elsie’s arms were stretching out, her brow furrowed as she tried to wake up. She reached out, those little hands reaching the empty space of where her mother had been, Aelin gave her her hand and the toddler relaxed again. From the other side of the bed Fenrys groaned and sat up, rubbing at his face. 

“Why is your alarm going off at 7am on a Sunday?” He whispered, his voice as rough as sandpaper.

“I have to call about some deliveries for tomorrow morning,” Aelin said just as softly. “But it seems I am stuck.”

“I can help with that,” Fenrys said with a smile. Very gently he extricated Aelin’s fingers from Elspeth’s tight grip and quickly replaced it with his own, his hand resting comfortingly on her stomach.

“Thank you,” Aelin whispered and grabbed her phone and left the room. 

She was finishing up with her last call when Elspeth wandered out, alone. Aelin hung up just as her daughter reached her, arms wrapping around her legs as she looked up at Aelin with bright green eyes. 

“Good morning,” Aelin said, running her hand over Elspeth’s head.

“‘Ning Mum.” Elspleth’s response was muffled as she pressed her face in Aelin’s legs. “Uncle Fen sleeping.”

“I thought so. Should we wake him up?” 

Elspeth shook her head. “No. I‘hungry.”

“Breakfast it is then,” Aelin said.

Aelin sat Elsie at the bench as she got out the bowls, spoons and cereal. The little girl still seemed half asleep as she blinked slowly at the bowl set in front of her and lifted her spoon precariously. Aelin quickly slipped a silicone bib around her neck before it ended up all over the flannel pyjamas. Sitting down on the stool next to her daughter Aelin started eating her own breakfast.

“Hey, Korby is coming over for a playdate today,” Aelin said as she took her bowl to the sink and saw the way Elspeth’s eyes lit up. “That will be fun, won’t it?”

Elspeth nodded, dropping her spoon in her bowl–milk splashing. “Ninished!”

The toddler went to stand in her excitement and Aelin’s stomach dropped at the panic of her daughter standing precariously on the stool. But before Aelin could reach her Fenrys swooped in from the hallway, steadying the toddler with one arm and taking off the bib with the other.

“Whoa there, little lady,” he said. “What’s the rules about standing on the stools?”

That concept went way beyond Elsie’s comprehension, so she just giggled instead, turning around to hug Fenrys around the neck. She literally strangled him and Fenrys let out a choking noise as he picked her up to lessen the strain. 

“You’re so strong,” Fenrys said once he was released. “Show me your big muscles.”

Elsie squared her arms, baring her teeth as she ‘flexed’.

“She definitely learnt that move from you,” Aelin said.

“No, it was Vaughan actually,” Fenrys explained. “Spent a good half an hour making sure she got it right.”

“Why do I leave her alone with you buffoons?” Aelin said, shaking her head.

“Because she,” Fenrys hugged Elspeth tighter, she hugged him right back, “Loves us.”

Aelin couldn’t help but smile at that. All Elspeth’s uncles adored her, and she gave it all right back. Lorcan seemed to be the favourite most days which annoyed both Aedion and Fenrys to no ends. Aelin didn’t know what she would have done without them all these past few years. 

“Just no more teaching her bad habits, okay?” Aelin said with a point.

Fenrys’ face was the picture of innocence. “Only when it’s funny.”

After breakfast Aelin got Elspeth ready for her little play date. She let the toddler pick her outfit, mainly because they weren’t leaving the apartment, and Elspeth ended up in a blue tutu skirt and a pink t-shirt. When she was ready she bounded out into the living room, hovering around her toys and she waited for her playmate to arrive, like she didn’t want to mess them up until Korbin got there.

When Lorcan and Korbin did arrive, the little boy didn’t even acknowledge the adults in the room before he ran over to Elspeth, holding out the toy he’d brought with him. 

“Hey Essie! Look at this!”

Lorcan was smiling as he occupied one of the stools at the kitchen bench. “He’s done nothing but talk about showing her that dinosaur since we left the house.”

“Coffee?” Aelin offered from where she stood in the kitchen, Fenrys behind her cutting up snacks for the kids.

“Please,” Lorcan said, rubbing at his face. “Third trimester insomnia has hit Elide hard, and when she’s up, I’m up.”

“She’s over it, huh?” Aelin said as she set the mug down in front of Lorcan.

“Very much so.” Lorcan took a long drink. “But I guess it’s all in preparation though. No one is going to be sleeping with a newborn in the house.”

“I can take Korby whenever you need,” Aelin offered. “I’m sure I owe some newborn favours.” Lorcan looked like he was about to argue. “I’m serious. I’ve heard going from one to two is a bit of a shock.”

“What discussions have brought that subject about?” Lorcan murmured into his mug, low enough that only Aelin heard. Her response was to throw a biscuit at his head.

“Here we are,” Fenrys announced, sliding a plate onto the bench. “I made sure the carrots aren’t touching the apple per Korbin’s requests.”

“He’s on a tight thread, the tantrum that would have ensued could have broken windows,” Lorcan said.

“The poor thing,” Aelin said with a frown in the dark-haired boy’s direction. 

Aelin picked up a carrot stick as Fenrys’ arms banded around her waist, his chin resting on her head. Lorcan eyed them both then sighed.

“I have to ask you something,” Lorcan said.

“Mmm?” Aelin hummed, leaning back into her boyfriend’s embrace a little more.

“Was it on purpose?” When Aelin just tilted her head in question Lorcan went on. “The wall. Rowan hearing you last night.”

Aelin scoffed and said, “No.”

Fenrys stepped back a bit so he could look down at Aelin. “Wait, what?”

“Seems your nocturnal _activities_ were overheard by your new neighbour last night,” Lorcan explained. “You didn’t tell him?” Lorcan said, jerking his head in Fenrys’ direction. 

Aelin crossed her arms and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, can someone please fill in the gaps here,” Fenrys pleaded.

Aelin sighed. “Lorcan here ran into _him_ at the office yesterday. They got talking, Lorcan discovered that we had kept our neighbour up. And no, it was not done on purpose, I’m insulted that you think I would do that.”

“Well,” Lorcan said, that single word insinuating everything he left unsaid.

“No,” Aelin insisted, then looked between the two men who looked like they didn’t quite believe her answer. “No I did not. For all I knew he was on the other side of the apartment. And given the circumstances I was distracted enough that I forgot someone was even living there again.”

“You just have never held back when it comes to Rowan,” Lorcan said quietly. 

Aelin braced her hands on the kitchen counter. “I think I learnt my lesson about that.”

That was enough to make them all silent until Fenrys let out a nervous laugh. “I mean… you’ve got to pity him.”

“Hearing us having sex isn’t something to pity that asshole over,” Aelin spat out, frustration and anger bubbling near the surface. “It would have just served as a reminder over what he’s been missing.” 

“Aelin,” Fenrys said.

“What?” She snapped. “I don’t even care honestly. It happened, it was unfortunate that he overheard, yes. But frankly I just find it hilarious. Beyond that I don’t care and I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

That was that, both Lorcan and Fenrys let the subject drop. Elspeth ran over a few moments later tugging on Lorcan’s hand and begged him to come and play. He relented quickly, letting the little girl drag him away. That left Aelin and her boyfriend in the kitchen together, an awkward and tense silence settling. 

“Babe,” Fenrys said.

But Aelin wasn’t having it. “I just don’t get how after everything he’s the one who gets the sympathy.” Aelin shook her head. “I think I’m going to go see Elide, see if she needs anything.”

“Okay, we’re good here,” Fenrys said.

He went to join the games in the living room but Aelin caught his hand. “I know you are.” Then she rose up a little to press a kiss to his lips. “We’re good.”

Fenrys kissed her forehead then she let him go, grabbing her handbag before saying goodbye to her daughter. At the front door Aelin took a deep breath, praying to any god that was listening that she could reach her car without any other run-ins with her undesirable neighbour. 

~~~~~

The running cleared Rowan’s head, the thumping bass of his footfalls only added to the music blaring in his ears. It was all consuming–the focus on his breathing, the music drowning out every thought that threatened to creep in and overtake him, learning the turns of the streets back to his apartment; it was all a blessed reprieve. 

Because when he stopped he saw green eyes filled with tears staring at him, heard the tiny girl crying, saw the fury on Aelin’s face. And it had all been because of him. 

A stitch in his side had Rowan slowing down, but he kept moving to keep his muscles from aching later. He didn’t know exactly where he was so he pulled out his phone to see where to go, ripping his earphones out as he did. A recognisable laugh had Rowan looking up and taking in his surroundings he saw he’d stopped close to a children’s playground. His stomach dropped to his feet when he took in what was in front of him. 

The laugh he’d heard had come from Fenrys as he pushed a little girl on the swing. Besides the two of them they were alone, the other few attendees of the park unrecognisable to Rowan. The girl turned, smiling as she said something Rowan couldn’t hear, but it made Fenrys laugh again as he pushed the swing, earning him a squeal of delight. She looked happy, so different from the last time he had seen her. The two of them looked ecstatic with the other’s company, content and happy, and Rowan watching felt like an intrusion. A recently acquired familiar ache started in Rowan’s chest, but he ignored it, attributing it to the stitch that had caused him to stop in the first place. 

He turned, typing in his address and putting the music back into his ears and started running again, the pain in his side be damned. 

Rowan had spent the morning in his apartment, exhaustion and the desire to hide from the world keeping him in bed until noon as he continued to fitfully sleep. The restlessness had led to the running, the running had led to this. He pushed himself as hard as he could, his concentration going into avoiding people on the sidewalk. Knowing his gods-awful luck he’d run into Aelin, very literally, so she could spew more fiery words at him–but never the secrets she held and the answers Rowan so desperately wanted. Rowan pulled up harshly at the front doors of the apartment building, pricks of red in the corners of his vision. He was nearly heaving in painful breaths into his lungs and he strode across the foyer to the elevator. He hadn’t encountered another occupant of the building, but there was still time. The elevator stopped and Rowan even went as far to take a cautionary glance out the doors before exiting.

Still no one. 

Rowan still hadn’t caught his breath when he opened the door to his apartment, slamming it shut behind him. He needed a distraction and he needed to not be cooped up here all night. Everything was too unfamiliar and too close. He had no room to think beyond what was around him, what would only be walls away. He needed a distraction.

The fabric of his shirt nearly tore as he took it off, the sweat making it uncomfortably tight. He’d shower soon, but there was a phone call he needed to make first. Music still oppressively loud, he scrolled through his contacts, the number that he needed wouldn’t be in his recents list. Without giving himself a moment to hesitate Rowan tapped it, the music fading as the ringing started and leaving earphones in to make the call. He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

_“Well, hello you.”_

Rowan didn’t bother with pleasantries, he got straight to the point. “Are you free tonight? Good, meet me at six.” 


	8. Salt In The Wound

_Aelin waited at the small bar for the bartender to fix her drink, fiddling with the sleeve at her shoulder. This was a party to welcome back her uncle from Doranelle. Gavriel been the head manager of the offices over there, and when his contract had come to its end he had decided not to renew so he could move back to Orynth to be closer to family. With how cute his 20 month old grandson was she didn’t blame him. She wasn’t sure how thrilled her Aunt Evadne was about the development though, Aelin made a mental note to talk to her and ask her about it when they got together for lunch on Yulemas Day._

_“Here you go,” the bartender said and put the drink down on the counter._

_“Thank you,” Aelin said but the man had already moved onto the next person. An open bar was a dangerous thing and it seemed the other attendees were taking advantage of it._

_Aelin scanned the room, looking for her boyfriend. She spotted his friends scattered around, although after two years of dating she guessed she could call them her friends too–maybe except Lorcan obviously. The twins were talking to Gavriel, Vaughan looked to be enjoying himself chatting to whomever he pleased, Lorcan was sulking in the corner nursing a drink and on his phone, most likely messaging his wife who was at home with the baby. It was Lorcan who was officially throwing this party so he had to at least show his miserable face for a little while. But still, Aelin was yet to spot Rowan. She started wandering, hoping to find him that way._

_That was when she saw him, leaning on a cubicle and talking to a woman. She had long platinum blonde hair and alabaster skin that somehow never looked washed out, and Aelin knew if the woman was to turn around she’d see bright cerulean eyes watching her approach. She was Remelle, a talented interpreter of the company. And Rowan’s ex._

_Walking as calmly as she could Aelin approached the two of them, feeling her skin crawl at the way Remelle put her hand on Rowan’s arm and the sultry laugh that she heard over the buzz of the party. After two years of being together, Aelin shouldn’t feel the way she did. She would reluctantly admit she was jealous and a little bit… threatened. Remelle was stunning, she was enough to make anyone feel inadequate._

_Especially when Remelle was openly flirting with her boyfriend and he wasn’t doing anything to discourage it. He wasn’t flirting back but he wasn’t shutting it down either._

_Aelin sidled up to Rowan, his arm wrapping around her waist. Remelle’s eyes flicked over her then, taking in the simple velvet green dress she wore, before giving her a serpentine smile._

_“How nice to see you again,” Remelle blatantly lied._

_“Likewise,” Aelin said with just as much honesty._

_“Rowan here was just telling me about the little job you have there at the museum,” Remelle said and Aelin's jaw tightened, Rowan ran his thumb soothingly over her back. “I hear that you got the job more for your pretty face than anything._

_Aelin shot Rowan a look, daggers in her eyes, before turning back to Remelle. “Maybe it was my pretty little face_ and _my degree in fine arts and business communications.”_

_“Maybe so,” Remelle said, her tone condescending._

_Aelin was ready to start something but she swallowed it down, brushing it all off with a cold indifference. “Why don’t you come by sometime, I’ll show you around.” The offer was all politeness, nothing sincere._

_“If I have the time,” Remelle sighed. “I’m always so busy here.”_

_Aelin just hummed her answer and Remelle wandered off, one last lingering look at Rowan. Aelin jabbed him in the ribs and he bent just a little as the air left him._

_“Why would you tell her that?” Aelin hissed._

_Rowan straightened. “She had a run-in with someone in the Doranelle office, his name is Cairn. I was just telling her how much of a creep your boss is, kind of like ‘there’s disckheads everywhere’ kind of thing. I didn’t mean anything by it.”_

_Aelin rolled her eyes, just knowing the triumph Remelle must be feeling with this knowledge in her pocket. “And why were you just standing here letting her flirt with you?”_

_Rowan put his hand around her waist again, pulling her to him. “I was waiting for you to come save me.” When all she gave him was a flat look in answer he went on. “It’s nothing, she just wants what she can’t have. It all means nothing.”_

_“It means something to me,” Aelin said defensively. “I feel like she’s waiting for you to be done with me so she can swoop in and take my place. She’s hovering like a vulture.”_

_Aelin couldn’t help it but she looped her arms around Rowan’s neck as he pulled her in. “Hey,” he said softly and Aelin looked up at him. “You’re it for me, Aelin.”_

_He gave her a lingering kiss. It was enough that she felt a fluttering in her stomach, leaving her a little breathless as she looked into those lovely green eyes. “Well, I–”_

_Rowan kissed her again, a sweet interruption that made Aelin forget whatever she was in the middle of saying. He pulled back enough that he could look at her but they were still so close. She loved this, and she loved him._

_His eyes looked over every inch of her face, like he was trying to memorise her in this moment. Then Rowan said, “You really are.”_

~~~~~

Aelin was reeling. She’d had enough, she felt as though she might explode from all the things filling her mind. The past few days she’d had been siphoning off the pressure, the crying last night had done wonders and having a go at Rowan had done some good too. But still there was too much–too much to contemplate, too much to figure out. But all she kept seeing was Elsie’s little face as she caught her and Rowan arguing in the hallway. The tears in those big green eyes, the confusion over what was happening. Aelin had held her so tight after that. 

She had left the door open to make sure a quick escape was available and so the door didn’t accidentally lock behind her when she stepped into the hallway. All her good intentions had backfired. Elspeth standing there had been a gut wrenching sight.

She wanted to run, pack up Elsie and Fenrys and get out of town. But Aelin couldn’t, there was her job, her daughter’s routine, and she wouldn’t miss the birth of the new Salvaterre-Lochan baby. So, Elide’s place would have to do. They had moved out of their little two bedroom apartment into this house just after Elide had gotten pregnant again, a bigger place for their growing family. Out of everyone, their home was the furthest out of the city so Aelin had plenty of alone time with her troubled mind on the way there. 

Aelin pulled over in front of the brick home, pushing the gear stick into park and yanked up the hand brake harder than she needed to. Getting out of the car it wasn’t until she was dropping her phone into her handbag that she realised that she wasn’t Elide’s only visitor. A sleek, black sedan was parked in the driveway in front of the double garage. It was far too clean and far too shiny, and it made Aelin look at her own dust and dirt ridden car with a sigh. She guessed when you didn’t have a little gremlin to look after it was easier to take pride in your inanimate objects. But she wouldn’t trade that little gremlin for anything in the world.

Walking up the driveway, Aelin was about half way when the occupant of the sleek and clean car got out, the pristine vehicle beeping as they locked it. Moon white hair caught the sunlight as Manon pushed her black sunglasses off her face, her black on black outfit was effortlessly chic and Aelin suddenly became aware of what she was wearing. It was a loose T-shirt and some leggings that had seen better days, she was pretty sure there was a questionable stain somewhere around her neckline. 

“Ugh, I hate you,” Aelin said and Manon smiled ever so slightly.

“Hello, Aelin,” Manon replied smoothly. “Lovely to see you.”

Aelin gestured to the car. “What do you use on this? Looks like it repels dirt, it makes me want to throw something at it just to see.”

Manon’s smile became a little wider but she didn’t say anything. For good measure Aelin rubbed her thumb on the black paint, leaving barely a smudge on the shiny surface.

“What brings you here?” Aelin asked as they both headed for the front door.

Manon shrugged. “Heard Elide’s going a little stir-crazy. Thought I’d offer a reprieve.”

Aelin hadn’t even been thinking about Elide’s feelings on the way over, and now she was about to dump a whole lot of drama in her lap. But maybe it would serve as a distraction instead. Maybe. Hopefully. They got to the door and Aelin used her keys to unlock it.

“I don’t have a key,” Manon said accusingly. 

That made Aelin smile. “It’s a ‘having a small human’ privilege. So unless you want to reproduce…”

Aelin trailed off as Manon looked absolutely disgusted at the thought, making Aelin cackle as she walked through the door. 

“Elide! You decent?” Aelin called out, hoping Elide wasn’t napping. But music was coming from down the hall, giving away that she was awake

There was a shattering noise from the direction of the kitchen followed by a curse. “Annieth save me.”

Both Aelin and Manon hurried to the kitchen to see Elide standing on a step stool, a lightbulb in pieces on the floor. 

“You get off that right now,” Manon said, moving into the kitchen. But then she looked at the floor. “No wait, you stay there.” Then Manon went to the cupboard under the sink and got out the dustpan and broom. “What are you doing changing a lightbulb? Isn’t that what your obnoxiously large husband is for?”

Aelin didn’t know whether to admonish Elide for being so high off the ground or to tease Manon about her fussing. It turned out Manon was taking care of the first so Aelin just decided to enjoy the show.

“Before you even get started,” Manon told Elide from where she crouched on the floor, sweeping, “I know he’s not here but he will be back in the imminent future and changing the lightbulb was not something you should be doing.”

Elide looked over at Aelin and rolled her eyes.

“Done, now down.” Manon put the dustpan and broom on the bench and helped Elide step down, slowly and carefully. 

“It needed changing now and I didn’t want to wait. It was driving me insane,” Elide explained.

“Then leave the room,” Manon said matter of factly.

“It’s not that easy,” Elide countered.

“You’re not serious.” Manon moving the stool out of the way like it had personally offended her and it’s days of existence were numbered.

“Leave her alone,” Aelin said, coming to Elide’s defence. “She’s nesting.” 

Manon turned her attention to Aelin. “Didn’t realise nesting meant losing your common sense.”

Aelin laughed. “Look at you Mr Tinman. You found your heart.”

Manon narrowed her yes but Aelin could see the amusement dancing there. “Where is the giant brute anyway?”

“He’s at my place,” Aelin supplied.

Manon tilted her head. “Then why are you here?”

“Not that you’re not welcome, but I have the same question,” Elide added.

A heavy sigh was Aelin’s first response. “People and…. things were just too close.”

Elide nodded like she understood but Manon just looked confused. “Lorcan and, I’m assuming, Fenrys are at your apartment with the spawn and it was too crowded? Your place isn't that small that those four fill the space.”

Elide glanced at Aelin and she just shrugged, giving silent permission.

“Rowan’s back,” Elide said. “Moved right next door to,” Elide just pointed right at Aelin.

Manon’s face was openly surprised. “Oh shit, you’re not serious.”

“It’s true,” Aelin said flatly.

“Wow,” Manon said, desperately trying to fight her smile. “Oh, wow.”

Elide swatted Manon’s arm. “It’s not funny.”

Manon’s reply was a repressed snort, but then she sobered. “Okay but, does he know about Elsie?”

Aelin’s lips were tight as she nodded.

Manon’s gold eyes were wide. “Gods, you’re kidding?”

“The little darling very literally ran into him in the hallway, blew everything wide open,” Elide said.

“How’s that working out?” Manon asked.

“Just as well as you’d expect,” Aelin admitted.

“Can we move this to the living room?” Elide asked. “Carrying another human being here.”

They followed Elide into the living room, she took the rocker armchair and Aelin and Manon took either end of the three seater.

“Alright, I’m going to need a rundown of events here,” Manon said.

With a heavy sigh Aelin launched into a recount, starting from when she had pounded on his door to ask how long he would be staying to last night when they’d fought in the hallway. When Aelin had finished there were a few moments of silence as everyone processed the situation.

“So,” Manon broke the silence, “what are you going to do now?”

Aelin shrugged. It was a question she had been asking herself on the way over, and had been asking herself for days. “I don’t know. Just ignore him I guess.”

“With him right next door?” Manon asked.

“I know it’s not the perfect plan but I’m not sure what else I can do,” Aelin said simply.

“Here’s an idea. Why don’t you just talk to him?” Manon said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Because that has worked out so well already,” Aelin answered.

Manon gave her a heavy eye roll. “You’re both grown adults. Sit down in a public place so you’re less tempted to make a scene and talk.”

“That is very sage advice,” Elide added.

“Neither of you understand,” Aelin said as she crossed her arms, then uncrossed them so she felt less like a petulant child. “There’s too much there and I’m not sure _I’m_ ready to go there.”

That silence descended again, Manon and Elide shared a look. 

“Another question,” Manon hedged.

“Yes?” Aelin said.

“The wall–”

“It was not on purpose!” Aelin sat up straighter, knowing exactly what the question would be. “Why does no one believe me when I say that?”

“Because it’s you and it’s him, and _if_ you did, well,” Manon shrugged. 

“I’m not a psychopath,” Aelin defended herself. “I was plenty occupied. I had a fairly large distraction right there, so I wasn’t even thinking about anything else.”

Elide barked a laugh before apologising. “Sorry.”

Aelin lips quirked into a tight smile, but that uneasy quiet settled on her again. “He… Rowan,” her voice caught on his name. “He said something about Fen, when we were in the elevator.”

“What was it?” Elide said a little gently, hearing the trepidation in Aelin’s voice.

“It comes off what he said during the fight at Vaughan’s too,” Aelin added, her mouth going a little dry. “He said that the interest Fenrys had in me didn’t really extend to boyfriend material. That he was never really the dating type. I just, I dunno. He implied some things.”

Aelin didn’t miss the look the other two women shared.

“Well…” was Manon’s short answer.

“Well, what?” Aelin demanded.

“We had some… hesitations at first,” Elide explained. “We all knew Fen, knew what he was like. His mouth was known to run away with him, leaving his brain somewhere far, far behind. But if you’re questioning his intentions or dedication to you and Elsie you are so wrong. He loves you both, there’s no doubt about that.”

Aelin nodded, hating the heavy feeling in her chest. She hated how Rowan had been able to throw her world around with just being back for a matter of days, it had taken him little more than a week to sow seeds of doubt in just about everything she did. It pissed her off how he had gotten under her skin and how he had become an all consuming force in her life again. It was a hoax compared to what it had been, it pulled at her scars and it hurt almost more than she could bear.

Elide’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, she was grateful for the diversion.

“Do you want to see what I’ve done with the baby’s room?” she asked. Elide had seen that she needed something to do besides think.

Aelin nodded. “Sure.” 

That was a reminder for her, that no matter how much all this threatened to overwhelm her Aelin had friends that would be with her. No matter what. So Aelin smiled as she followed Elide and Manon out of the room, still bickering over the lightbulb incident. It wouldn’t be easy but she could do this, no matter what Rowan threw her way. 

~~~~~

Rowan sat at the bar, nursing his second beer of the evening. He hadn’t bothered to wait for 6 o’clock to come to the restaurant, he had got here early sitting himself at the bar and ordered a drink, and then another, without company. Tonight was all about distraction and the beer was just the beginning. His date would hopefully be the next successful stage in his plan, once they deigned to show up. She would, Rowan had no doubt about that. He was just checking his watch to see the time when someone appeared beside him, a delicate hand resting on his shoulder.

“I’m a little early, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Rowan said smoothly.

His date grinned, cerulean eyes sparkling. Remelle’s platinum blonde hair was left loose, straight and sleek. She’d dressed for him, he was sure. When they had dated he’d told her he liked her in red, and here she was in a short and low red dress that was on full display with the warm weather. Rowan looked his fill, appreciating the distraction she was offering him and from the smile Remelle had on her face she knew it too. 

“Shall we?” Remelle said, taking the reins.

Rowan knocked back the rest of his drink and followed. 

Dinner passed, the food was good, the conversation average. All it was was gossip, Remelle looking for information about people from the Doranelle office and offering him the most useless and benign information about her colleagues at the Oryth office. More than one she mentioned how she was just waiting to go back, but she was of better use here Maeve kept saying. 

“I have a question for you,” Remelle said, elbows on the table twirling the olive in her glass, the neckline of her dress drawing his eye. “Do you know why Fenrys left?”

Rowan jarred, his fork slipping on the plate. “No.” The word came out brittle and short. “Why do you ask?”

“I just thought you might know, with that little group of yours,” Remelle said, then her lips pursed in disappointment as the lack of information he was able to provide. “I could never get a straight answer out of any of them. Lorcan flat out ignored me whenever I asked.”

At the mention of Fenrys he couldn’t help but remember seeing him and the daughter Rowan knew next to nothing about at the playground, how happy they were with each other’s company. His jaw clenched, his grip tightening on his fork as one thing led to another and he saw Aelin’s face, set with her stubborn determination as she refused to answer him. A name, her name is all he wanted, and to know if Aelin knew before he left. Those were the two things that drove him to this, the need for his mind to be filled with something that wasn’t _them_. 

The waiter came by to collect their plates, blessedly breaking the spiral of Rowan’s thoughts. “Can I offer you the dessert menu?”

“I’m fine,” Rowan said and caught Remelle’s eye and she shook her head slightly. “Think I’ll just get the bill.”

Rowan paid and tipped the waiter generously, then he and Remelle walked out onto the street. She kept close to him, arms brushing as they walked. 

“Your car?” Rowan asked.

“Caught a cab,” Remelle replied. “You?”

“This way,” Rowan said and Remelle linked her arm over his elbow.

As they walked to the car he didn’t miss the way her fingers caressed his bicep, how she just pulled herself that much closer to him. He opened the car door for her, and she thanked him with a smile. Rowan went around to the driver’s side and got in himself.

“I’ll take you home?” Rowan offered, he knew what the answer would be but he had nothing else to say. 

“I would rather not.”

That was that then. Rowan drove them back to his apartment building, that voice in the back of his mind pleading to whatever gods might listen to him that they wouldn’t run into the occupants or any visitors from the apartment next to his. There was a single focus in his mind now, no other distractions but this. They didn’t run into another soul and Rowan may have ushered Remelle in quickly despite his luck, not wanting to tempt fate. She didn’t notice, just casually wandered through the living area of the apartment, looking around the space.

“The company provided this?” She asked. Rowan just nodded, hands slipping into his pockets. “It’s nice.”

Rowan didn’t care.

Remelle dropped her bag on the couch then she asked. “Have you seen Aelin?”

He had expected this question at some point in the evening, Remelle wouldn’t forget about her.

“I don’t want to talk about her,” Rowan said. Because yes he had seen her, in fact she was only a fews walls away, and she was driving him insane. 

Remelle started to walk over to him, her steps purposeful. “What do you want to talk about?”

Rowan’s hands slid out of his pockets as she stopped just in front of his, their bodies almost brushing, “I don’t want to talk at all.”

Remelle’s smile turned triumphant and she slid her hands over his shoulders to his neck. “Me either.”

It was Rowan who closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers in a demanding kiss. Remelle sighed, her body melting into his as she pulled him closer with the hands on his neck. His plan had worked without a fault, tonight he would be getting the distraction he desperately needed. 


End file.
